Unexpected - Revamped
by JMiranda33
Summary: "The one thing that scared me the most about him wasn't his muscles or his piercings. It was his eyes. Maliciousness and intimidation seemed forever embedded into those light grey eyes..." At the first sight of him, she's terrified beyond belief. She goes on to learn that there's more to him than she thought there was...much, much more... No War
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**** Divergent World! I am a HUGE fan of Divergent and have always wanted to make a fanfic of it, well, now I've finally had what I think is a pretty good idea and I am putting it out there for all you Divergent lovers to see! I hope you enjoy it! Take care!**

* * *

I've always wondered what was outside the wall that surrounded our city. Were there more people? And if so, why weren't they here, where it was safe? Ever since the war ended, I feel like the only thing on this Earth is our city. There's no contact from outside the wall and nobody enters our city saying they are from the outside. When I was little, I used to dream of having adventures outside the city, meeting nice people, seeing new things.

But as I got older, those thoughts quickly diminished and I focused on more important things, like my aptitude test that was coming up. This was a test you couldn't study for. You didn't know what the questions were. You didn't even know if there were questions. All you knew about this test was that it determined who you are and where you belonged.

For me, I didn't even know if I belonged in the city, let alone the factions. I just felt...lost and...confused on the faction system. What was the point of it? Why separate people by their personalities? It made no sense to me at all. I asked my mother about the faction system and why it was here. She told me it was developed after the war, but she didn't know why. I didn't care about how it was formed. I just wanted to know _why. _

When the time came for my aptitude test, I became very stressed. I had despised the faction system from the start. Now I would learn where I belonged in it.

In an attempt to calm down, I grabbed my guitar and strummed a few chords of one of my favorite songs. At one point in the song, I started to sing the lyrics that went with the song. Singing was one of the few things that helped me to relax, which wasn't strange for my faction. As I sang, I felt my body start to unwind and relax opposed to the tense feeling I had when I was stressed. I placed my guitar back against the wall next to my hammock.

"Sweetheart, you're going to be late for your test!" My mother exclaimed from the kitchen, a wall separating my room from it. As much as I dreaded taking the aptitude test, I knew I had to face it sooner or later. Reluctantly, I swung out of my hammock and slowly trudged towards my mother.

I stopped in our tiny hallway to see the mirror that hung on the tiny sliver of wall that separated the rooms. My long, curly brown hair ended in the middle of my back. My light blue eyes in the mirror stared back at me, the same look of indifference I had had for years plastered on my face. The small amount of muscle I had on my upper arms stood out against my thin figure.

Knowing that I couldn't stall for long, I walked away from the mirror and headed into the kitchen. My mother was waiting for me as she handed me my bag and kissed me on my cheek.

"You'll do fine, honey. I'll be right here when you get back," she cooed as she rubbed my arm. I weakly smiled at her. She gave me one last kiss on my head and I was off to the Hub to take my test.

I breathed deeply as I drew closer and closer to the entrance. Even though the faction system meant nothing to me, my result would determine who I was and where I belonged. If I didn't belong in Amity, where _did _I belong? I waited in line. The longer I stood there, the more anxious I became. To ease my nerves, I dug my nails into my palms. It was another one of my relaxation techniques. However, this technique left small white scars on my palms. Once again, I cooled down and my breathing evened out.

All of a sudden, I heard train tracks rumbling in the distance. I turned my head to the right to see a train carrying Dauntless approach the Hub. They threw themselves out of the train, ran to their designated doors, and formed an askew line.

The one faction I actually appealed to was Dauntless. They were very free willing. They did what they wanted, when they wanted to do it. It was as if the faction system wasn't holding them down.

These thoughts distracted me from entering the building, as it was my turn for my test. I took a deep breath and opened the testing room's door. I released it as I examined the room I had entered. There was an odd chair which slightly resembled a dentist's. A Dauntless woman sat next to the chair and was observing a clipboard. I sat in the chair and readied myself for what was ahead. I would take the aptitude test and I would know where I belonged in this horrible faction system.

"You okay?" the Dauntless woman asked. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as other people make it seem," she reassured. She handed me a vial which contained a blue liquid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just drink it," she replied, seemingly annoyed. I drank the blue liquid, which tasted very metallic as it traveled down my throat.

Almost instantly, a completely different atmosphere formed in the room, making me examine the space once more. The Dauntless woman had disappeared. I left the chair and realized I was surrounded by countless reflections of myself.

"Choose," one of my reflections said. I saw two platters, one containing a sharp knife, the other containing a block of cheese. My hands trembled as I grabbed the knife. The cheese disappeared as I heard a growl like that of an animal's. I slowly turned around, and saw a dog growling at me. The dog launched at me, and by pure human instinct, I stabbed the dog in the neck. Its breathing slowed significantly and its body turned limp. I breathed deeply as I allowed the knife to fall from my grip.

"No!" a little girl screamed. I looked up and saw...me...at ten years old. Then, I heard a familiar growl as the dog rose from the dead and ran at the younger version of myself. I instantly ran after her and the dog. I pounced on the dog and felt the floor under me give way.

I landed on the floor of a bus and sat up. I walked down the aisle and saw an old scarred man stop me in my tracks.

"Do you know this man?" he asked, pointing at the front page of the newspaper he was reading. I looked at the man on the newspaper; I thought I knew him, but I knew something bad would happen if I revealed the fact.

I shook my head and said, "No, I don't." He stood up and gripped my arm tightly.

"Tell me! Do you know this man?!" he feverishly asked, his voice rising in volume.

"I don't know him, really," I replied, my nervousness rising.

I woke up and gasped. I breathed deeply and wiped my forehead, which was infested with perspiration. The Dauntless woman was consulting a tiny monitor and smiled.

"What was my result?" I asked inbetween heavy breaths. She looked at me, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Amity," she said happily.

Slowly, a smile formed on my lips as I repeated what she had said in my mind. _Welcome to Dauntless._ I knew now...I knew where I belonged. And I couldn't feel more proud of myself. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me already.

I thanked the Dauntless woman and exited the the testing room. As soon as I walked out of the Hub doors, I ran home with a huge smile appearing for the first time in a very long time.

My mom was surprised to see me running to the house. I hugged her tightly, the smile still on my face.

"I guess it went well," she said as she hugged me.

"It went great," I said against her shoulder. I finally knew where I belonged. I belonged in Dauntless.

* * *

The next day, I didn't dress in my usual attire, which consisted of a long red skirt and a yellow jacket covering a red shirt. Today, since I was choosing Dauntless, I wore red jeans with a yellow tanktop. On my feet were my favorite pair of yellow sandals.

This was the day. This was the day where I leave my family to go where I belonged. Dauntless. The faction of the brave. I was brave. It felt weird knowing I never knew I had that quality. It was like...I couldn't even describe it, it was so bizarre. As far as I knew, I had done nothing in my life to prove that I was brave or courageous in any way. So hearing from the Dauntless woman that I could join her faction was shocking.

I walked hand in hand to the Hub with my mother. I could tell that, inside, she was incredibly nervous, afraid to lose her only child. But on the outside, her smile was radiating pure happiness and her eyes were beaming. I felt sorry to leave my mom all alone in Amity, but people could help her and take care of her there.

We took the elevator up to where the Choosing Ceremony would be held. I looked around and saw all of the other teenagers my age, about to choose between their home faction or where they actually belonged.

I held my mother's hand tightly as we exited the elevator and walked into the room where the ceremony was being held. There were countless amounts of people there, which made me even more nervous. I breathed deeply as we took our seats and the ceremony begun.

Jeanine Matthews discussed the reason for the faction system and that it's a 'living thing'. I had to do everything in my power to resist rolling my eyes.

The time finally came for us to pick our factions. I waited as Marcus called the names, knowing each name that was called out was one less name separating me from my decision.

"Alyssa Sutton."

I took a deep breath and walked down to the front of the room. Marcus handed me a brand new knife, which I used to make a small incision on my hand. The blood seeped out of my palm while I gazed at the five bowls.

I knew what I wanted...right? Could I, my mother's only child, abandon her? I was very much tempted to turn my head and look at her reassuring eyes...to pick Amity...to be in my home forever...but I couldn't do it. I couldn't deny my true feelings.

I placed my cut hand over the bowl and watched as the blood from my hand fell onto the hot coals, making a faint sizzling sound.

"Dauntless." The Dauntless section roared with applause and cheering as Marcus announced the faction I had chosen. I made my way to the Dauntless and one of them offered me their seat. I sat and waited for the ceremony to be over. I did it...I chose Dauntless...I would be where I belonged.

I tried my best to avoid looking at my mother. I knew she would be staring at me, disappointment embedded in her eyes.

An Abnegation girl interrupted my thoughts as she sat next to me.

"Hi. I'm Beatrice. What's your name?" she whispered, a smile on her face.

I smiled back and said, "My name's Alyssa. Nice to meet you."

Beatrice and I left the room together with the other Dauntless. I avoided my mother's gaze as best as I could as we exited the room.

We ran out of the Hub with the other initiates, Beatrice behind me. I could feel the exact same adrenaline I felt after my aptitude test. We ran to the train track posts and saw them climb the posts to get to the platform. I climbed the metal post along with Beatrice and pulled her up to the platform. We both smiled as we waited for the train to arrive. This was actually...fun. I loved the rush running gave me and could only imagine it in more difficult situations.

My thoughts were cut short by the sound of the train rumbling on the tracks. I saw the other initiates run ahead of the train and followed them in hot pursuit. I heard the train as it rushed to my side, catching up to me and the others. I saw someone let out their hand for someone to grab and instantly held onto it as I launched myself inside. I held out my hand for Beatrice to take so she could get on the train. She grabbed it and I pulled her inside just as the platform ended. Beatrice sat next to me as we both catched our breath. I thanked the Candor girl that held out her hand for me.

She nodded and said, "I'm Christina." She held out her hand and I shook it with a smile.

"I'm Alyssa and this is Beatrice." I gestured to Beatrice and she waved.

"Is it just me or are they trying to kill us?" Christina asked, a faint smile on her face.

"I think they're trying to kill us," I said. We all laughed at my comment and ended up talking.

Our conversation was cut short as we were told to 'get ready'. Christina, Beatrice and I stood up and looked out the train, confused. Suddenly, one of the initiates jumped off the train onto the building in front of us.

"Guys, they're jumping," I said, gaining their attention. I stepped back as far as I could as I readied to jump. "On three?" I asked and they stepped back with me. "One, two, three!" We all ran as fast as we could and jumped onto the roof. I landed on my feet, but I ended up falling and landing on my side. I looked for Beatrice and Christina and saw them also on their sides. We all laughed and helped each other up.

As I brushed myself off, I heard one voice boom above the others. I looked to see a young man standing on the edge of the building.

"Everyone listen up! I'm Eric, one of your leaders," he walked along the edge, apparently unafraid of falling. "Behind me is the entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you want to be Dauntless, you'll jump."

I inspected him carefully. He was well built, which helped show off some intimidation. He had two piercings above his left eyebrow and short blond hair. The one thing that scared me the most about him wasn't his muscles or his piercings. It was his eyes. Maliciousness and intimidation seemed forever embedded into those light grey eyes as he glared through the crowd. They sent a shiver down my spine.

"So, who's going to be the daring soul to jump first?" he asked, glaring through the crowd.

There was a long pregnant pause before Beatrice finally spoke. "I'll jump." She pushed her way through the crowd and Eric jumped off the edge onto the roof to stand to the side.

Beatrice took off her jacket, which made one Candor boy whistle and say, "Yeah, Stiff. Take it off." I watched as Beatrice stood on the side of the building.

"Today, Stiff," Eric said, seemingly annoyed. Finally, Beatrice took a deep breath and threw herself off the building.

"Who's next?" Eric asked, searching the crowd.

His eyes landed on me, which is when I spoke up. "Me." The crowd parted as I made my way to the edge of the building.

"First the stiff, now the banjo strummin' softie," the same Candor boy said. I ignored his idiocy and stood on the edge of the building. I instantly jumped and gasped as I felt the drop. I finally landed on the net, which launched me back in the air a couple metres. I lay still on the net, feeling the rush. I was brave. I was Dauntless.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it! I would very much appreciate it if you could take the time to review, follow, or favorite my story! It really gets me motivated and makes me happy to see all of you people liking it! Anyway, I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was helped off of the net by a man with slightly tanned skin and brown eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alyssa," I said, still breathing hard after my jump.

"Second jumper - Alyssa!" he announced, which sparked cheers in the small crowd next to us. "Welcome to Dauntless. Go stand over there and wait until everyone jumps down." I followed his instructions without question and stood next to Beatrice. She told me her new name was Tris, which I smiled at.

There was only one thing running through my mind as the initiates jumped down into the compound: Eric. Just thinking of him gave me goosebumps. _Everything_ about him said 'intimidating'. But the only thing that scared me was his eyes. My god...I had never seen eyes that contained that much hate and malevolence. It couldn't have just formed. There had to be a reason as to why there was so much hate in those beautiful eyes.

All the initiates finally jumped down and stood in the crowd.

"Dauntless borns go with Lauren, transfers stay with me," the man with the brown eyes said. The Dauntless borns separated from the crowd and walked away with Lauren.

"It's about time I introduced myself. My name's Four," he said.

"Four, like the number?" Christina asked.

"Exactly like the number," Four said, a smile teasing his lips.

"What happened? One through three were taken?" she asked, smugly. I instantly knew that was a mistake for her as Four became aggravated.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Christina."

Four stepped closer to Christina having to look down at her to look her in the eye.

"Well, Christina, one thing you'll learn from me is keep your mouth shut and you won't get hurt. Got it?"

She nodded and faintly said, "Yes." Four stepped away from her and walked away.

"Follow me," he commanded. We all followed Four down the dark hallways that we could easily get lost in.

He led us to the Pit, which he said was 'the center of life in Dauntless'. I felt the liveliness the Pit radiated. It was an energy I had never felt before in my life. I hoped I made it past initiation so that I could feel this energy everyday for the rest of my life.

We were led to the dorms, which were shared by the girls and the boys, even the bathroom. I chose a bed in between Tris and Christina and looked at my clothes. They consisted of a long sleeve black shirt that went over a black tanktop, black pants with black combat boots and a black jacket with orange trimming. I changed into my new clothes, ignoring that guys that were whistling as I took off my shirt. We burned all of our old clothes and went to the dining hall for dinner.

It was crowded with Dauntless that stared at us for a small moment before going back to eating. Tris, Christina and I found a seat next to Four and some other initiates and sat next to them. I sat in between Tris and Christina and we talked to two other transfers: Will and Al. We were discussing our old factions when Four said he didn't want to hear it. Tris asked if he was a transfer or Dauntless born. He didn't answer her question, which led me to think he had something to hide.

Then, another one of the Dauntless leaders, Max, gave a speech on how we choose the warrior faction and that they value bravery. After his speech, the other Dauntless lifted us up and carried us through the crowd. It was amazing! It was like riding the tide of an ocean!

After dinner, we went to bed, which led me to a restless night as a nightmare slowly crawled into my mind.

* * *

_I woke up to see that I was inside my room in my house. I looked around, curious as to how I got here. Just minutes ago, I was in the Dauntless dorm, tossing and turning in my bed._

_And then I heard the knocking on the door._

_I knew exactly what was happening._

_You see, my father had doubted the faction system like I had. However, he was more public with his opinion. He held rallies, arranged protests, the usual stuff. It eventually got him into severe trouble._

_I remember the day perfectly. My father had just arrived home after working in the fields, when the knock on our door that forever changed my family's life rang throughout the house. I crept out of my room and stealthily moved through the hallway and peeked around the corner to the kitchen. I sat next to the wall, hidden from my mother's view. I saw my mother open the door to reveal a tall, defiant Jeanine Matthews in our doorway._

_"Good afternoon, Jeanine," my mother greeted, slightly anxious._

_"Good afternoon, Mrs. Sutton," she smiled as she greeted my mother with warm eyes and a sympathetic tone in her smooth voice._

_"What brings you here on this fine afternoon?" my mother asked as Jeanine entered the house._

_"I would like to speak with your husband if that's alright," she asked._

_My mother's eyes widened in surprise and asked, " My...husband?"_

_Jeanine nodded and said, "Yes, your husband. You needn't worry. He isn't in any sort of trouble."_

_I saw my mother approach the hallway. I was about to stand and leave, but she was already past me...however, she didn't pay any attention to me. "Oh yeah, this is a dream. She can't see me. Idiot," I thought._

_I heard my mother and father talking in their bedroom before I heard their footsteps coming down the hallway to the stairway. My mother lead him down to the kitchen._

_My father seemed very...rugged. Being born in Dauntless, that's all you can expect. But he was kind at heart. He had jet black hair that was starting to show some grey and pale green eyes. He truly stood out in Amity, but in a good way._

_You didn't even have to look at his face to know he was nervous. His whole body tensed and he froze._

_"Ah, Mr. Sutton. I was hoping to talk to you about your concerns about the faction system," Jeanine said, offering her hand for my dad to shake. He shook it reluctantly as Jeanine smiled._

_"If you could please follow me to Erudite HQ, we'll discuss your issues in my office." He looked toward my mother with loving eyes and gripped her hand tightly. Jeanine escorted my father outside and shut the door. My mother breathed deeply as tears started to pool in her eyes._

_I didn't know that I would never see my dad again._

I sat up in my bed and gasped as sweat beaded my forehead. It was the same nightmare I had been having since that night. I know, it doesn't really seem like a nightmare, but in my own way, it was. My father never came back after that day. We waited for the longest time, but he never came back. We never got any information about him or what happened to him. This was all a year ago. I tried my best to fall back to sleep. I knew I would go back to experience that nightmare.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of metal pounding on metal.

I opened my eyes and heard Four's voice say, "Everyone in the Pit. Two minutes." Everyone got dressed and Tris, Christina and I walked to the Pit together.

The Pit was empty besides the Dauntless born initiates and Eric. A small shiver traveled down my spine as his grey eyes skimmed the crowd and passed over me.

"There are two stages to training: physical and mental. The physical stage, you push your body to its limit and master combat. The mental stage, you face your fears and you conquer them. You'll be trained separately from the Dauntless born but ranked together. Rankings determine what job you'll get. The higher your ranking, the better your job," Four explained. The initiation process sounded difficult and challenging, but I would do anything to make it past initiation.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut," Eric cut in with his intimidating voice. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as did everyone else.

"Cut?" Christina asked.

"At the end of each stage, the lowest ranking initiates will be leaving us," Eric said, eyeing the crowd.

"To do what?" I asked, speaking out from everyone's murmurs of confusion and fright.

"You can't go back to your families, so you'd be factionless," he replied, staring right at me with the eyes that I feared more than anything in the world.

I gasped in horror. I knew I had to get past initiation. I couldn't be factionless, left alone in the streets with no food or water. No one could live in those types of conditions.

"Why didn't we know this?" Will asked.

"It's a new rule," Eric said.

"Somebody should have told us!" Christina exclaimed.

"Why? Would you have chosen differently?" Eric asked, his eyes set upon Christina.

"No," I thought, but when people turned their heads in my direction, I knew I had spoken out loud.

Eric glared at me and asked, "Really? You think you're so brave because you don't care if you might fail?" There was a pregnant pause, which gave me to time to curse myself in my mind for speaking out loud.

Eric finally broke the silence by saying, "That's good. If you're really Dauntless, it won't matter that you might fail. You chose us, now we get to choose you."

* * *

Later, we were led to the training room. It was a huge area with a fighting ring, some punching bags, and targets.

Four led us to the targets and assembled us in a line. We were handed guns and Four showed us how to shoot them. It was a strange feeling, holding a gun. It felt like I was holding death in my hand. I could take away a life at the simple pull of a trigger.

"You hold the gun in your dominant hand, steady it with the other. Your feet are shoulder width apart, the foot opposite your dominant hand a step past your other foot. Lean forward a bit, knees bent," Four explained as he demonstrated. He fired the gun, which landed right on the target. "Now its your turn," he said.

We started shooting away at the targets. I copied Four's stance as best as I could and shot. However, I wasn't prepared for the harsh recoil and tripped backwards right into Eric.

"Watch it, softie," he said as he softly pushed me off of him. I rolled my eyes as I adjusted back into my stance. This time, I knew about the recoil and my stance didn't falter. But my shot missed by six inches.

"You're shaking. What's the matter, Amity? Never held a gun before?" Eric asked before a smirk showed on his face. I felt a chill in my bones as I looked into his eyes, but merely rolled mine as I took deep breaths before focusing once again on the target. I took one more breath and pulled the trigger as I exhaled. The bullet landed dead center. I turned to Eric, copying his smirk. He set his jaw in anger and walked away.

I was the only one to shoot the center besides Peter and Edward.

Tris had at least three shots that were just on the edge. Chris hadn't hit near the target since we started so I offered my assistance.

"You need to relax. I can tell you're tense. Just take deep breaths," I advised. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. She opened her eyes, shot, and just hit the edge of the target. She smiled and thanked me for the advice.

We worked with the guns for two days and learned how to fight after. Four showed us different punches and kicks and told us to pair up with someone to practice. I paired up with Tris. She held the punching bag as I used all of my force to throw punches. After a few punches, I noticed Tris struggling to hold onto the punching bag.

"Want to switch?" I asked. She nodded and switched places with me. I hadn't noticed before, but my muscles were already exhausted from the amount of force I had exerted on the punching bag.

I had to admit it, I was desperate. I really wanted to be in Dauntless. I wanted to finally belong somewhere. As much as I hated the whole idea of the factions, I wanted to fit in. Ever since my father shared his ideas, no one wanted to be around me, afraid I was just like him and would try to share his ideas to everyone. I was a lonely child who didn't fit in. My father apologized to me countless times that no one would want to be friends with me, but I told him it was okay. I wasn't lying, either. I was being genuine.

Suddenly, Eric's voice echoed through the training room. "First jumper, second jumper! In the ring!" Tris and I exchanged nervous looks and made our way to the ring.

I didn't want to have to fight Tris, but I didn't want to be factionless, either.

We stepped onto the ring and faced each other.

"How long?" I asked, still looking at Tris.

"Until one of you can't go on," Eric said.

"Or until one of you concedes," Four added.

"That's according to the old rules. The new rules are no one concedes," Eric corrected.

"You want them to lose on their first fight?" Four asked Eric.

"A brave man never surrenders," Eric said.

"Well, we aren't men," I mumbled under my breath so only Tris could hear. She let out a light giggle, which caught Eric's attention.

"What did you say?" he asked, stepping closer to me. My whole body tensed as Eric's eyes glared straight at me.

I pressed my fingernails into my palms and said, "Nothing." He continued to glare at me until he finally backed off. My body relaxed and removed my fingernails from my palm.

Tris and I circled each other in our fighting stances. I waited for Tris to make the first move, but she continued to circle me. I decided to strike first and aimed for her stomach. My fist made hard contact as she doubled over in pain. I punched her jaw, which caused her to fall to the floor of the ring. She raised her head, but I prevented her by punching her in the side of her head, but not as hard as I had before. Her head fell to the floor in defeat.

"That's enough," Four said.

Chris helped me carry Tris off the ring. She came to and someone gave her an ice pack for the bruise I left on her jaw.

"You know I didn't mean any of that, right?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and said, "I know." I smiled back and hugged her.

"You know, sometimes I think he's making these 'new rules' from the top of his head," I whispered. She held in a giggle as Eric passed by us.

Days passed and we practiced more and more fighting techniques. I became better at combat, whereas Tris was improving slowly but surely. I could hear her sneak off early in the morning to go to the training room. I thought of going with her every time, but I needed the sleep, what with the nightmare with my father.

To celebrate my efforts, Tris and Chris took me to the tattoo parlor to get me a tattoo. I wanted a whole arm tattoo, so I got the Amity tree and its branches traveling up my whole arm and ending at the back of my neck on my right arm. I thanked the tattoo artist and left the parlor with Tris and Christina.

"It looks awesome!" Chris complemented.

We turned a corner and I bumped into what felt like a rock, but turned out to be Eric's chest. He looked down at me and glanced at my tattoo.

"Watch where you're going," he mumbled before walking around the corner.

We all looked at each other and held back laughs.

"Do you think he'll lower your ranking for that?" Chris joked, making Tris laugh.

"Give him a break, guys. Not all Dauntless are who you think they are. I mean, you could never tell that my dad was a transfer from Dauntless," I said, crossing my arms.

"Wait, really?" Tris asked, shock visible on her face.

"Yeah, really," I said, a little insulted.

My dad would tell me that the people of Amity constantly judged him based on his background. They thought he was unkind, cruel, and unforgiving. But, in reality, he was light hearted, kind, and loving. He didn't have any friends for awhile. But people grew on him.

"So, get to know people before you judge them, okay?" I interjected, crossing my arms.

"We're sorry, Alyssa, really," Tris said, placing a hand on my arm.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just take that kind of thing very seriously," I apologized, hugging them both. "Now, I'm tired. Let's go get some sleep," I said, smiling and looping an arm around their necks before walking to the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric

I was walking back to my apartment after an aggravating meeting with Jeanine Matthews. That woman makes me want to rip my eyebrow piercings out, she makes me so frustrated. I took a deep breath and calmed myself as I walked through the empty hallways.

At least I _thought _they were empty. As I rounded a corner, I felt pressure on my chest and saw Alyssa walk right into my chest. I noticed the huge tattoo she had on her right arm of the Amity tree's branches, but didn't stare at it for too long.

"Watch where you're going," I said as I pushed her off my chest and rounded the corner. I heard quiet giggles and softly growled to myself.

What grabbed my attention was hearing Christina's snide remark about lowering rankings. I turned around, more enraged than I was before, until I heard Alyssa...defending me? Confused, I hid behind the wall and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Give him a break, guys. Not all Dauntless are who you think they are. I mean, you could never tell that my dad was a transfer from Dauntless," she said.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. _Her dad was from Dauntless? Damn, she's right, I could hardly tell._

"Wait, really?" the stiff asked, shocked beyond all belief.

"Yeah, really," Alyssa retorted. I could see the scowl on her face. "So get to know people before you judge them, okay?"

I understood why she took it so seriously. After all, Dauntless transferring to Amity doesn't necessarily reflect good to your home faction. I was never really judged upon on my decision. Erudite to Dauntless was a common transition. Dauntless to Amity...not so much.

What I didn't understand is why she defended me.

As their laughter dimmed to silence, I heard another voice behind me.

"Hey, Eric!" I turned around and saw my friend, Bryce. He was known as the ladies man around Dauntless. He had brown eyes and and brown hair and tattoos covering his arms. He was a leader with me and also had the tattoos along his neck.

"Hey, Bryce," I said, smiling.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a smile growing on his face.

"Just walking back from a meeting with Jeanine," I said, starting to walk to my apartment.

It was then he gave me "The Look." Bryce was a transfer from Candor (another common transition) and caught on very quick to the Dauntless lifestyle. He was at the top of his class and became a leader. He actually mentored me during _my _leader training. We've been best friends ever since. I just hoped some of his Candor had faded during his time here.

"Eric, I know you're lying, so tell me the truth," he said, punching my arm lightly.

"I was eavesdroppping on an initiate's conversation," I admitted, regrettably.

"Awww, come on, Coulter! That's not nice!"

"Well, I'm not a very nice person."

"Touche," he added, making us both laugh.

"Anyway, why were you listening in on the poor initiate's conversation?"

"I heard myself in it."

"That cannot be it."

"Nope, that's it."

There was a slight pause before I heard, "Although I don't believe you, I'll leave it at that. Goodnight, Coulter."

"Night, Bryce." I walked into my apartment and instantly went to bed.

* * *

Alyssa

I woke to the sound of shuffling feet and sat up in my bed. I saw Tris getting dressed in her training gear. She noticed me watching her and smiled.

"I'm going to train. Do you want to come?" she whispered as she tied her shoes.

"Sure," I said, getting my training clothes and dressing myself in them. Tris and I silently walked to the training room and practiced on the punching bags until it was time for breakfast.

I ate my muffin as we talked about training and the rankings.

"Who do you think is at the top?" Al asked.

"Peter," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I bet you're at the top, Alyssa," Will said with a smile.

"I hope so," I said as I ate my muffin.

"Come on! You were the only girl to hit the target and you won your first fight! That at least have to put you in the top five!" Chris said with a smile. I shrugged and continued to eat my muffin.

We all trained with the punching bags until Four called us over to a blackboard. There was a list of pairings.

Tris vs. Molly

Christina vs. Al

Alyssa vs. Will

Peter vs. Edward

I looked at Will and saw him nervously glancing at me. I already fought one friend, I didn't want to have to do it again. I walked up to Tris as she was approaching the ring for her fight with Molly.

"Good luck," I whispered and squeezed her shoulder. She nodded and I walked over to stand next to Will.

The fight began and Molly drew closer to Tris. She backed up and eventually backed up out of the ring. She looked at us, which made me mouth, "It's okay." She stepped back into the ring and circled Molly. Molly aimed a punch at her face, and Tris dodged. This time, Tris threw a punch, but Molly easily dodged and punched her in the face. Molly kneed her in the stomach and Tris fell to the floor. To finish it off, Molly punched her in the face and knocked her out cold.

I rushed to the ring, Chris and Will behind me, and carried her off the ring. I could see Eric glaring at me in my peripheral vision but I didn't dare turn my head to look at him.

After she was taken to the infirmary, it was Chris and Al's turn to fight. Al made the first move and attempted to kick Chris in the face, but she grabbed his foot before it could reach its target. She twisted his foot and threw him on the floor. She rested on his lap and threw a countless amount of punches to his face. Just as soon as it had started, it was over.

It was now time for my fight with Will. We were both very serious about staying here, I just didn't know if he was _that _serious. My hands shook slightly as I raised them into the fighting stance. It seemed like an eternity as we circled each other, until Will made the first move. He aimed a punch at my stomach, but I dodged and grabbed his arm. I twisted his arm and heard him groan in pain as my knee made contact with his chest. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, which left me an open opportunity to punch him in the jaw. I heard the repulsing sound of his jaw cracking as he fell to the floor, defeated, or at least I thought. He grabbed my feet and pulled me out from under them. I fell to the floor and felt my head crack open from the harsh force. I still had the will to fight as Will looked down upon me. He lowered down to my level and whispered, "I'm sorry." He pulled back his arm to punch me, but I sat up at the last minute and laced his head in a choke hold. I didn't tighten my grip for fear of him going unconscious. "Alright, that's enough," Eric said, and I uncurled my arm from his neck.

I felt a warm liquid running down the back of my neck and felt it. When my hand came back to the front of my face, I realized it was blood.

I felt slightly light headed as Eric approached me and calmly said, "Let's take you to the infirmary and get you looked at." As much as I loathed Eric, I let him grab hold my arm and guide me to the infirmary, leaving Four to observe the last fight.

Eric's firm grip on my arm gave me strength to walk to the infirmary, but not enough. Right in the middle of an empty hallway, my body weighed down to the floor, but some force stopped me from falling. It was Eric's arms encasing my body. That's the last thing I remember as my vision failed me and the rest of the world went black.

* * *

My eyelids felt heavy as I attempted to open them. It was slightly blurry but there was someone sitting next to my bed.

"It's about time you woke up," the figure said. The blurriness disappeared and the figure next to my bed came into view. It was Eric, whose eyes looked at me...almost softer instead of the malice and hate it usually contained.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked weakly.

"Your head cracked open during your fight with Will. You fainted as I took you to the infirmary," he explained, slight softness also in his voice.

The horrible emotions that were usually embedded in his eyes were now replaced by softness, as was the tone of his voice.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head. I felt the stitches that mended the wound on my head.

"Only a couple hours," he said, now standing.

"And you've been waiting for me to wake up?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Someone had to make sure you weren't dead," he said, his voice having some annoyance.

"Well, obviously, I'm not dead, so I don't have to waste your time any longer," I snapped, crossing my arms.

"You weren't wasting my time, and that wasn't the only reason I came down here." I raised my head to look at him and stared into his eyes. This time, I wasn't as scared to keep his gaze. "I wanted to tell you that you've been doing great in your fights," he said as he broke his gaze and sat back down in the chair.

"Thank you," I said as I tried to sit up. He continue to stare at me, which made me feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Tris, Chris, Al, and Will. They stared at Eric, confused as to why he was here, but then smiled as they saw I was awake.

Eric rose from his chair and said, "I'll see you at training tomorrow." The malice and hate had come back, which left me a little confused as he left my room.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Tris asked as they rushed to my bedside.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, smiling.

She nodded and held my hand. "Will, I'm sorry," I said as I examined his face. He had a big purple bruise on his jaw and bruises along his chest.

"It's fine, but we have bigger news for you," he said smiling. Everyone else perked up and had ear to ear smiles on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Four put up the rankings today after the fights. Alyssa, you're in the top five!" Al said, his blood spattered face filled with excitement.

"Are you serious?!" I asked, mortified at this news.

"Yeah! You're in third place! The only people ahead of you are Edward and Peter!" Chris exclaimed, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"And you said you wouldn't make it!" Will said, smiling.

I was going to make it past initiation. I was going to make it in Dauntless.

The nurse told me I should lay off training for a couple days because not only had I cracked my head open, I had a small concussion. She said I could train if I really needed to, but as soon as I became light headed, I would have to stop and rest.

I left the infirmary that night, and in celebration to my win, we once again went to the tattoo parlor. This time, I got the Dauntless flames on my left arm which extended all the way up to the back of my neck. I examined it in the mirror and smiled.

The Amity branches reminded me of home, but the Dauntless flames reminded me of my choice. My choice to leave home. My choice to be brave.

* * *

Training for the next couple days was horrible. At least for me. I trained for a half hour, then I had to rest. Train for a half hour, then rest. I couldn't participate in any fights, much to my dislike.

As I entered the training room one day, I looked at the rankings. 3rd. I was in 3rd. I smiled and walked to the punching bag Tris and I practiced on.

I held the bag as Tris punched it with all of her force. She was training really hard. I would hate to see her fail at initiation.

I saw Four observing the others as they punched the punching bags and his eyes slowly found Tris pounding the bag with all of her might.

"You're weak. You have no muscle," Four said, watching her intently.

"Good to know," Tris replied.

"You need to move your whole body. Keep the tension here," he said as he drew closer to her and placed a hand on her midriff. I glanced past the punching bag and raised my eyebrows. "You're fast, so if you get to their side, jab 'em in the throat, you might just have a chance," he explained while still holding her midriff. Tris thanked him as he walked away. I wiggled my eyebrows as she looked my way.

"Shut up," she said, smiling and went back to punching the bag.

Loud groans of pain echoed across the training room, which gained our attention. We saw Chris fighting in the ring with Molly and she was not doing too good. Her nose was dripping blood as Molly pounded her with her arm. I turned away, not being able to watch the scene in front of me.

"Stop. I'm done, I'm done," Chris said, making me turn back.

Eric walked to the side of the ring and asked, "You want to stop?" Chris looked up at him, and nodded. "Ok. Let me give you a hand," he said, offering his hand. She looked at Tris and then at me. I knew that whatever game he was playing at, it was _not _going to turn out good. I faintly shook my head, but she took Eric's hand anyway. "Let's take a break," he yelled across the room.

We were led through a dark hallway when I had a horrible realization. This was the hallway that led to the bridge over the chasm. By the time I had realized, it was too late. Eric had pushed Chris off the bridge and grabbed her arm.

He stared at her before saying, "Grab the railing, or don't." He ceased the grip on her arm and left her to grab the railing. "You got three options. Hang there for four minutes, I'll forget your cowardice. Fall and die. Or give up, but if you give up, you're out," he said as he leaned against the other side of the bridge nonchalantly. I gritted my teeth in anger as I watched Chris hold onto the railing for dear life. Water dripped from from above and landed on Chris's white knuckles.

"Come on, Chris," I said in sync with Tris. Eric glared at us both, his glare on me a bit longer than I would have liked, but I glared back. He refocused on the girl struggling to hold onto the railing. Her left hand started to slip, which made me tap my foot anxiously and bite my lip.

After what felt like an eternity, Eric finally called, "Time!", and Tris and I rushed to the edge of the bridge and pulled her up. Her whole body weighed into us, which made it harder to hold her. "Dauntless never give up," was all Eric said in his menacing voice, which earned him a deathly glare and a quiet growl. A small smirk appeared on his lips, which made me dig my nails into my palms.

As he nonchalantly walked away, I thought to myself, _She could have died...she could have died and he wouldn't have cared. _I breathed deeply, attempting to calm myself. I felt the familiar warm liquid start to stain my hands as my nails dug even deeper into my already scarred palm. I heard the faint sound of Chris crying, but it slowly started to fade away. I was feeling an emotion I had never experienced before so strongly...it was slowly taking me over from the inside...it was anger...I decided the only way to be rid of this anger was to take it out on the person who had caused it. With that, I let go of Christina, who then fell into Tris's arms, and walked after Eric. I heard Tris call after me to stop, but it was too late for me. I was already in too deep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Been a while since I updated, so I wrote a longer chapter! I've been so caught up in musical practice and homework and Jr. County practice, I barely have enough time to write! But, you shall wait no longer! Here is chapter four of "Unexpected - Revamped"! Hope you like it!**

* * *

By the time I had caught up to Eric, my hands were stained scarlet red.

"What in the hell is your problem?!" I yelled, causing him to turn around. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"She needed to be taught a lesson," he simply replied. I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"A lesson? Dangling over a bridge for four minutes is a lesson?!" I asked, on the verge of hysterics.

"You can't handle it, then leave," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

My nails dug deeper, which drew more blood onto my hands. This anger inside of me...it was so strong...no one had ever made me more angry than Eric did in that moment...I hoped I would never experience anger that strong ever again.

I shook my head and walked away. Once I was a far enough distance away, I leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. It seemed like it was echoing across the hallway, becoming more and more loud after every beat. After what felt like hours, I calmed down and worked my way back to the training room.

Tris was waiting for me outside the training room door with her arms crossed, but no look of anger on her face. She hugged me as I approached her and I hugged her back.

"Are you okay?" she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know," I whispered back, hugging her tightly.

We headed into the training room, where everyone stared at me.

"The softie made it out alive," Peter remarked, eyeing me and Tris. I scowled at him, my anger still apparent.

We went back to training, and Eric didn't come back. I was relieved I didn't have to face him again and have him watch me unleash the anger that he caused me.

Training went by like a blur. I didn't know how long it had been since my outburst until Four said we could leave.

I headed toward the exit with Tris when I heard, "Alyssa! Stay back for a second." I turned to see Four walking towards me. Tris left me with him and said I would see her at dinner. Four stood in front of me with his arms crossed and his eyes locked on mine. His glare was enough to make me know this was serious. "When everyone came back, I didn't see you with them. Where were you?" he asked, suprisingly calm.

"Umm...I was...angry with Eric about what he did to Christina, so...I went to confront him," I said awkwardly. He lowered his head in disappointment and shook it.

"You can't do things like that, Alyssa. I wouldn't be surprised if he lowered your ranking," he said, enraged.

"I couldn't contain myself! He's just so...malicous and...hateful!" I shouted, anger welling up inside me once again.

"I get it. You just have to learn to control your anger, especially if Eric is the cause," he explained in his calm voice. I breathed deeply, calming myself.

"Can I go now?" I asked, annoyance replacing anger. I left before I could find out his decision. I slammed the door shut as I made my way to the dorm.

He was right, though. I needed to learn to control my anger, especially if Eric is the cause. I didn't need my ranking lowered, even though I was still in the top five.

I was trying my hardest not to judge him...but all he was showing was hate for everyone and everything. It was impossible _not _to judge him based on his attitude alone.

By the time I had arrived back to the dorm, my hands were stained a dark red. I went to the bathroom to wash them when I felt a hand grab my wrist in a tight hold and brought it their eyes.

"Is this from punching Eric?" Peter asked, feigning curiosity. I jerked my wrist from his grip and continued to the bathroom.

I thrust my hands under the sink as cold water poured out of the faucet. I examined my palms and almost allowed a scream to escape my lips. My palms had four small, but deep incisions. The only things that prevented it from becoming one full scar was three tiny threads of skin. Blood was still slowly seeping through, traveling down my arms.

"Oh my god," Tris whispered, which made me hide my hands and turn to face her. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes had widened.

I did my best to avoid her gaze as I muttered, "It's nothing."

She slowly walked next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I get how infuriating he can be...but this is his idea of winning. If he can see you hurt, he wins. You can't let him do this to you. You have to be strong, okay?"

I nodded, and in response, she said, "Now, let's get you to the infirmary, because that is seriously grossing me out." We both laughed and headed to the infirmary together.

By the time we got there, a slight stinging began on my hands. The tiny threads of skin had broken and new blood had formed in the wound, staining my hands. Tris had found a nurse, who cleaned the wound before she said it would need stitches. She would stitch it as soon as she could as she had other patients to take care of. We waited...until the devil walked in.

* * *

Eric

"Bryce, how the hell did this happen?" I asked as I helped him to the infirmary with his arm draped over my shoulders.

"I was at Beth's party and saw a drunk Zeke hitting on her. I told him to back off and...well, you can tell what happened," he informed me as he winced in pain with every step. Beth was his ex-girlfriend who he was still crazy about. The blonde bitch dumped him a few months before. He went to the party to try and get her back...big mistake.

"Bryce, this is the second fight you've gotten into this week. If you get into one more, you'll have to suffer the consequences," I said as I opened the door to the infirmary.

I helped him lay down on a bed and got a good look at him. He had a black eyes that was swollen shut along with a few bruises on his face. His knuckles were bleeding from the countless amount of punches he had thrown at Zeke.

"Damn man, you look terrible," I said, shaking my head. He chuckled and grabbed his chest in pain. "I'm gonna go find a nurse, alright?" He nodded his head which prompted me to stand up from my chair and find a nurse that wasn't working.

Then, out of my peripheral vision, I saw a familiar looking initiate. Alyssa was sitting on a bed with Tris by her side. Her hands were bandaged.

Curious, I walked to Alyssa as Tris stood and walked away.

"Hey, what happened here?" I asked, feigning concern. She looked up and scowled at me. She didn't answer, making me smirk.

"Did _I _do this to you? Even better," I said. Her eyes widened and a look of disgust appeared on her face before I felt her hand come in contact with my cheek in a slap. I heard her groan in pain as she gripped her right hand. I felt a slight stinging on my cheek, which only made my smirk grow.

"Fiery girl, aren't you? I would never be able to tell you're an Amity."

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"I've known, initiate. But do you think I care?"

Her scowl only grew more intense as she gripped her hand tighter.

"You did this. Are you happy now that I said it? _You did this_."

A little laugh escaped from my lips, which made her scowl even deeper.

"You like that, don't you? You like seeing people suffer, don't you?"

I felt my smirk diminish as memories played inside my head. _Searing pain, blood dripping down perspired skin, the cries of a young child._

"Don't ever fucking say that again, you hear me, initiate?"

Her scowl turned into a smirk. "Or what? You'll lower my ranking? Cut me? Make me factionless? I would _love_ to see you try," she said, making me grip her arms in anger. She squealed and her smirk disappeared, turning into a scared expression.

"Watch me," I whispered before I let go of her arms and walked away. I found a nurse to tend to Bryce, but left soon after.

* * *

Alyssa

I was let out of the infirmary later in the day after my wounds were stitched and bandaged.

The next day, I made my way to the training room and glanced at the rankings. What I saw made me walk back for a closer look. _20th. I'm 20th. He really did it...he lowered my ranking...but he didn't cut me. He has the nerve to lower my ranking, but not to cut me...weakling._

I caught his gaze as a small smirk appeared on his face. I smirked back, which changed his smirk to a look of confusion.

I walked towards Tris, who was smiling as she saw me.

"You feeling better?" she asked as she pounded the punching bag as I held onto it.

"Yeah, a bit," I said, holding onto the bag tightly.

"I saw your ranking today. What happened?" she asked. I glanced at Eric, who was observing a fight between two initiates. She traced my gaze and a wave of realization fell over her as a look of realization grew on her face.

"Pissed him off?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. I nodded and held back onto the punching bag. Tris didn't start punching, which confused me.

"You need to get your mind off initiation. There's gonna be a party in the Pit tonight. You should come," Chris said from the punching bag next to me.

"Yeah! There's gonna be music, drinks, dancing. It's going to be awesome," Al said, ceasing his punching and smiling.

"Oh no," Chris said, looking off to something in the distance. I turned around and saw Tris talking to Eric rather angrily.

I walked towards them just in time to hear Tris exclaim, "She didn't do anything wrong!"

Eric's face was expressionless as he said, "She deserved it."

"What did she do? Lower your self-esteem?" she asked smugly. He caught my gaze as everyone gathered around them, but I was the only one he looked at directly.

"Everyone back to training. Now," he commanded and the crowd dispersed, even Tris backed off. Except for me. He smirked as he saw me and walked to stand over me. "You like your new ranking?" he asked. I scowled back at him, which changed his smirk to a small smile.

I walked back to the punching bag where Tris was waiting for my return.

"You'll get back in the top five. I know you will," she encouraged with a smile. I smiled back and went back to holding the punching bag.

In that moment, I knew I was losing my old self. The old me wouldn't feel hings like I had during my time in Dauntless. She would never have experienced anger. I felt glad I left Amity. I realized I didn't just join this faction because it was what I got on my aptitude test. I chose it to find out who I am. The time that I doubted the faction system, I didn't know who I was anymore. I lost myself. I wouldn't let that happen in Dauntless. I wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

Later that day after training, Chris sat me down on her bed and pulled out a makeup bag.

Amity didn't wear makeup at all. They preferred the natural look. I had always wanted to see how I looked with makeup, I just hoped Chris knew what she was doing.

"Alright, close your eyes," she said as she brought a variety of different items from the makeup bag.

"You know what you're doing, right?" I asked as my body tensed a little.

"Of course. Now close your eyes," she repeated as she sat on my bed in front of me. I closed my eyes and felt a light brush over my eyelids. Then, I felt a brush with liquid brush run on my upper lash line. "Open your eyes real quick," she said and I complied. "Be _very _still," she commanded as she pulled my lower lash line down and applied eyeliner. She did the same to my other eye. "Aaaand...there!" she said, screwing the lid for the eyeliner back on and took out a mirror. She held it to my face, and I saw the most beautiful makeup work I had ever seen **(link for the look and her dress on my profile!)**.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, bringing her in for a right hug.

"Thanks! Now, we need a better outfit for you," she said as she looked me over. She looked inside her bag and brought out a short strapless dress. I walked into the bathroom. l removed my clothes and put on the dress. It snuggled my body and ended right in the middle of my thighs. My tattoos stood out against my dress. Chris walked inside and smiled at the sight of me.

"You look awesome!" she said, hugging me once more. I smiled as I checked myself out.

"Let's go to that party," I said, linking my arm in hers and walking to the Pit.

* * *

We arrived at the Pit to hear blaring music and loud conversation. People were dancing and socializing and the bar was full of people drinking and talking, it was like nothing I had ever seen before. Lights were hung on the boulders above and the stars shone through the glass ceiling.

"This is awesome," I said, practically grinning from ear to ear.

Chris laughed as she dragged us to the bar, where we met up with Will, Tris, and Al. We ordered drinks and danced until we were gasping for breath.

Suddenly, as the song ended, an announcement came from the stage.

"Alright! We're gonna do things a little differently! Is there anybody out there that wants to sing for us?" A man asked, loking through the darkened crowd. I felt Chris punch my arm playfully.

"You should go up," Al whispered with a smile. _Why not? Could be fun._

I had listened to Dauntless music any time I had and I _loved _it! It wasn't calm and soothing like the songs we sang in Amity. The music in Dauntless was different...in a good way. It was lively and energetic. I had learned a few songs and was planning to use a _very _special song up my sleeve.

I stood from my stool at the bar and walked towards the stage. I stepped on and heard the roar of cheering throughout the Pit. Once I confirmed the band knew the song, I stood in front of the microphone and heard the intro echo across the Pit. Everyone cheered as they recognized the song. I smiled as my eyes skimmed the crowd and rested at one particular person sitting at the bar, staring back at me. _Eric? Oh god, here we go._

* * *

**What'd you think? I was going to keep going, but I decided to leave it at that because I'm evil like that! I hope you take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story, or all of the above! It means a lot to me to know you guys appreciate it this story! Anyway, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is a bit of a filler chapter since I need to slow the pace down a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any music used in this story or the Divergent Trilogy.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Eric

Alyssa's eyes landed on me as she looked through the crowd and smirked lightly.

"She's looking at you, bro!" Bryce said, nudging my arm. I smiled slightly at Bryce's comment, then the song started.

_You better take it from me_

_That boy is like a disease_

_Your running, your trying, your trying to hide_

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

"Damn...she's good," I thought as I listened to her beautiful voice.

"She's pretty good," Bryce said, practically reading my mind. As she sang, she stole quick glances at me. _This song is about me, isn't it? _I smirked at my realization as she belted the last lyrics.

The crowd roared with cheers and applause. I applauded along with everyone and took a long drink of my beer. She stepped off the stage and ran to her friends with a grin on her face. Bryce nudged me and raised his eyebrows. I punched his shoulder, which made him burst out in laughter.

"She is pretty cute," he said as he looked her up and down. I gritted my teeth at his comment.

_Wait...what am I doing? She's an initiate...one of the best initiates I've ever seen. _At that time, I didn't even know why I lowered her ranking. She was one of the strongest initiates here, she didn't deserve a low ranking. I actually hoped she would make it past initiation.

A part of me couldn't believe she transferred from Amity. She was born to be in Dauntless.

* * *

Alyssa

"You were amazing, Alyssa!" Al said as I hugged him tightly.

"You totally killed it up there!" Chris said, a huge grin plastered on her face. Will handed me a bottle of beer and I took a big swig, which made me the slightest bit dizzy.

"Excuse me," a voice asked, causing me to turn around. A tall, dark haired man stood behind me and smiled once he saw my face. His light blue eyes smiled at me, which caused me to smile back.

"You're the girl that just sang, right?" he asked, his twinkling eyes staring into mine.

"Yeah I am," I said, a slight tingle spreading through me as his eyes wandered my body.

"I wanted to say that you were amazing up there," he said, smiling a dashing smile.

"Thank you," I said, biting my bottom lip. "I'm Cal," he said, offering his hand. "Alyssa," I said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Well, we'll leave you two alone," Tris said, walking away with my other friends.

"So, you're an initiate?" he asked after taking a swig of his beer. "Yeah. Were you a transfer, too, or are you Dauntless born?"

"I'm Dauntless born. Top five in my class along with Four and Eric." I nearly choked on my beer and coughed as it traveled down my windpipe.

"Eric was in your class?" I asked after my coughing had ceased.

"Yeah. He would've been first if Four hadn't beaten him in the final test. He wasn't too nice of a guy after that," he said, side glancing Eric at the bar.

"That explains a lot," I said, taking a small sip of my beer. He chuckled at my comment and took my hand. I held it and felt a spark travel through my body.

We talked about initiation and what was expected.

"What's your ranking, if you don't mind me asking?" I tensed at his question. _He's gonna think I'm a weakling after I tell him this._

"20th," I said, not breaking his gaze.

After a moment of silence, he laughed and said, "You're joking, right? You're at least in the top five! Why is your rank so low?"

"Why don't you ask Eric?" I said, rolling my eyes. He walked towards Eric, which made me widen my eyes and cover my open mouth. I saw him talk to Eric and gesture towards me until he finally came back to stand in front of me. I burst into laughter as I buried my face into his chest. "What did he say?" I asked in-between small giggles.

"He said he would raise your ranking," he said, his hands resting on my arms.

"Did he really?" I asked, raising my head to look at him. He nodded as a small smile appeared on his lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my body to rest against his. He brought my face to his and kissed me. His hand wandered to the bottom of my dress as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

"Cal," I said in between kisses. "Cal, stop it," I said as his lips pressed more forcefully against mine. Knowing he wouldn't stop, I bit his tongue, which made him cry out in pain and scowl at me.

"You little bitch!" was the last thing he said before a punch to the jaw silenced him.

Eric was standing next to me, a hand on my arm as Cal stood, a hand resting on his bruised jaw.

"Get the hell out of here!" Eric commanded, prompting Cal to leave while glaring at us both. Eric turned to me, his eyes soft. "Are you alright?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, looking into his soft grey eyes. I looked at his hand softly grabbing my arm and he slowly dropped it.

"Are you really going to raise my ranking, or did you just say that to shut him up?" I asked, crossing my arms.

He sighed before saying," I'm really going to raise your ranking. You're a strong initiate, Alyssa. One of the best I've ever seen. You deserve a higher ranking. Even though you piss me off beyond all hell," he said, making me laugh. He gazed into my eyes, and I in his as I smelled his alcohol contaminated breath.

I felt a hand grab my arm and I broke my gaze to see Tris standing next to me.

"Alyssa, we should be going now," she said, glaring at Eric before looking my way with softened eyes.

"Alright," I said, taking one last look at him before following Tris. Then, I felt a hand grab my arm and turn me around.

"By the way, you have an amazing voice," Eric whispered in my ear, a smirk detectable in his voice. A slight tingle rippled through my body as his hand grazed mine before walking away. I caught up to Tris and we walked back to the dorm.

"So, how'd it go with you and Cal?" she asked, smiling. The memory of Cal's hand up my dress, his tongue in my mouth came back in my mind. I couldn't keep the truth from her for long, so I explained the events that occured after she left me with Cal. "Oh Alyssa, I'm so sorry," she said, gingerly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, really. Let's just get back to the dorm," I said before heading to the dorm with her.

I lay in bed that night, pondering the events of that night. It seemed as if the memories of Cal had vanished and all that remained was Eric. He protected me from Cal and said I was one of the strongest initiates he had ever seen, even though I "piss him off beyond all hell". I felt the same tingling feeling I had with him that I had with Cal, but that could mean something entirely different. _It could mean I have to avoid Eric. If that's what it means, I should listen._

* * *

The next morning, we were led to the roof of the Dauntless compound. On the roof with us was Eric and Four.

"Today, you're going to practice your shooting skills with an assault rifle. The rifle is much more different than a handgun. They're far more damaging and can shoot much farther. I'm going to need someone to demonstrate," Eric instructed, looking through the crowd. His eyes landed on me and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. I stepped forward from the crowd and walked to the targets. He handed me a rifle, which was much more heavy in my hands compared to a handgun. He stood behind me as I raised the rifle to my right shoulder and aimed it at the center of the target. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. As my breath escaped my lips, I pulled the trigger and felt the painful recoil on my shoulder. It landed right in the center.

I smiled to myself as Eric instructed the others to grab a rifle and to start shooting. Tris and Chris started shooting on both sides of me and were doing pretty well.

Suddenly, I felt a hand rest on my arm and raise it the slightest.

"Try it now," Eric whispered, his hand still resting on my arm. I took a deep breath and exhaled, then I pulled the trigger. I wasn't prepared for the recoil and staggered back into his chest. His hands held my waist for a moment before dropping back to his sides and he went back to surveying the others. I looked back at my target. It landed dead center.

* * *

Later that day, we traveled to the fence with Four.

"We fight to protect every life within the fence. We don't just train you to be brave. We train you to protect people. Just because its been quiet out there the past few years doesn't mean we're safe. Someone could attack at any moment and try to hurt anyone within the fence. We need to be ready for that," Four said, attracting everyone's attention.

The train stopped and we jumped off. We climbed to the top of the fence and looked out to the horizon. The Amity fields had tiny spots that were people harvesting their crops.

"I wonder if my mom's out there," I whispered to Tris as I scanned the fields.

My thoughts from when I was a child came back to mind. Adventures outside the fence, meeting new people, seeing new things.

I smiled to myself and my thoughts formed into words as I asked, "What do you think is out there?"

"Monsters," Chris teased.

I asked the same question to Four and he replied, "Let's just say they built the fence for a reason." I grew confused as I looked back towards the fields. _What is out there?_

* * *

"This is where you will end up if you fail at initiation. You'll end up being a worthless factionless," Eric said, facing a crowd of factionless.

The factionless was one of my biggest fears. Their faces smothered with dirt; their clothes torn and hanging from their frail, thin bodies; their long, greasy hair ravished with knots; all of it terrified me.

"This is horrible," I said, just above a whisper.

"Well then, let this be your motivation. You fail at initiation, this is where you end up," he said, turning to look at me.

I noticed his eyes looked...softer. The horrible emotions that seemed permanently planted in his eyes seemed to have slightly faded since I saw him on the ledge of the building on the day of my Choosing Ceremony.

"Let's go," he said, breaking our locked gaze. We started to walk away until a familiar face caught my eye. A familiar head of brown hair, a familiar pair of blue eyes. _Johnathan? _His head rose and caught my eye, which prompted him to smile. I smiled back and told Tris I would catch up to her before jogging into his welcoming arms.

I hadn't seen my brother since his Choosing Ceremony when I was fourteen. He chose Candor, making my mother and father devastated. When Visiting Day came, we looked as if we ate more peace serum bread than we should have. But that feeling quickly diminished when we arrived at the Candor compound and saw no trace of my brother. One of his transfer friends informed us that he was now factionless. It was like the Choosing Ceremony all over again.

My parents were never really the same after that. They weren't constantly smiling and acting happy. Looking back, they were just acting human. They were acting not on the will of a serum, but on their own will. It was depressing, yet comforting at the same time.

"My little sister is in Dauntless! I didn't know you had it in you! How's Mom and Dad? How are you?" he feverishly asked with his radiant smile painted on his face.

I cringed at the thought of Dad and him being taken by Jeanine and the Erudite. "I'm doing fine and so is Mom, but...Johnny, Dad was...taken away by Jeanine," I said, avoiding his eyes by looking down at my feet. Moments of silence passed before I felt him pull me towards him and hug me tightly. I hugged him back, fighting the urge to cry.

After what felt like hours, he released me from the hug and looked at me. His hands skimmed my tattoos as he beamed.

"Thank you for telling me that," he said, quiet enough to be a whisper. I nodded and slightly smiled.

"I have to go, Johnny," I said, slowly backing away from him.

"I get it. Oh, and don't let that Dauntless leader intimidate you," he said before turning and walking away.

Confused, I turned around to see Eric leaning against the wall of a building. I walked up to him and crossed my arms.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"Long enough," he replied before turning and walking to the Dauntless compound. We walked in silence until he asked, "Who was that?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just curious."

"Your Erudite is showing," I said, not able to hide my smile. I looked his way and saw a ghost of a smile creep on his face, just barely noticeable.

"He was my brother. He joined Candor but when my family went to visit him, he wasn't there. A friend of his told us he became factionless," I said.

"Do you know why?" he asked, looking my way. I shook my head as I bit my bottom lip to prevent crying.

"I never really thanked you for saving me from Cal...so thank you," I said, looking at his face.

My eyes drifted to the tattoos on his neck. They were actually...kind of beautiful.

I looked back at his face and saw him looking at me.

"You're welcome," he said as a corner of his lips tilted up into a small smile. I looked back at his tattoos and felt a strong urge to touch them. But I stopped myself and started again to walk to the Dauntless compound. _You need to stay away from him. You need to stay away from him._

* * *

**What'd you think? I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing this story. I'll see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! This is a much shorter chapter than my usuals...sorry! It's just a filler, but I do introduce a new character. I think you guys will like her :). Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

As I walked into the training room, I saw the ranking board. After taking a deep breath, I slowly walked to the board and searched for my name. _3rd...he really did it...he really raised my ranking. _

"Told you I would do it," Eric said, his voice startling me. I felt his presence disappear behind me to observe the other initiates. In my periphery, he looked back and I saw a smile play at the corner of his lips. I felt my lips twitch into a smile, but it quickly diminished as I looked back at the board. _He's trying to make a pass at you...no matter what he does, don't give in._

* * *

Eric

"People are going to grow suspicious that you rose her ranking all of a sudden," Four said as we observed a fight between Drew and Edward.

"I don't care what people think. She deserves a higher ranking," I said, not taking my eyes off the fight. He just shook his head and stayed silent.

My focus slowly drifted to Alyssa training with Tris. _She's actually kind of pretty...what are you thinking? She's an initiate._

"Eric!" Four said, shaking my shoulder slightly, snapping me back to reality. "The fight's over," he said, directing my attention to the ring, where Drew lay unconscious.

Four and another instructor escorted him to the infirmary just as Peter approached me, his arms crossed and his face frozen in a glare.

"Is there a problem, initiate?" I asked.

"Why is the softie higher in the rankings?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"She deserved it," I simply said, which didn't satisfy him.

"She fucked you, didn't she?" he said, a smirk playing at his lips. Anger surged through me as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to my face.

"Let's be very clear on something. She didn't screw me to raise her ranking. Alyssa is one of the strongest initiates here. Now, if you have a problem with that, you can leave," I said, anger visible in my voice. I shoved him out of my grasp, his facial expression remaining constant, and he walked back to the punching bags. _What the hell is wrong with him?! _

Alyssa wasn't like that. She wouldn't screw me for personal gain...she wouldn't do that.

* * *

At the end of training, I was walking back to my apartment when I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet walking down the hallway. I smiled and turned around to see a familiar four year old with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Callie," I said, a smile still plastered on my face as I kneeled down to her level.

"Eric!" she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her off the ground and heard her squeal with enjoyment.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, bringing her to look at me.

"I missed you," she said, her hands touching the tattoos on my neck.

"I missed you, too," I said, smiling as I played with her hair.

"Piggy back!" she said, trying to crawl out of my grip. I helped her onto my back and felt her tiny fingers grip my shoulders and her short legs wrap around my body.

"Let's get you back to your dads," I said, still smiling.

Callie is Bryce and Beth's daughter. She had grown up with me in her life and saw me as her uncle. She was the little bundle of joy that kept me sane at Dauntless.

I knocked on Bryce's door and shortly after, he opened the door and relief washed over his face as he saw Callie's tiny figure gripping my back.

"Callie! My god, you scared me! Don't run off like that, you hear me?" Bryce said, removing her from my back and placing her on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her head lowered in guilt. I kneeled down in front of her and patted her head. She lifted her head to look at me before smiling and hugging me.

She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. She grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and walked back to me. I kneeled next to her and saw a crayon drawing of two stick figures holding hands.

She pointed to the taller figure and the shorter one and said, "That's you, and that's me." She smiled at her work, making me smile.

"I love it, Callie," I said, taking it from her hands as she offered it to me.

She smiled and hugged me before saying, "I love you." She had never really told me she loved me, so this came as quite a shock.

It didn't stop me from kissing her forehead and saying, "I love you too, Callie." She smiled as I stood and walked out of her room.

Bryce stood by his door, relief still showing on his face. "Thank you for finding her, Eric," he said.

"It's fine," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I left his apartment and was walking back to mine when I felt someone bump into my arm. I looked down to see Alyssa.

"You have a real knack for bumping into people, don't you?" I teased, smiling slightly.

"It seems so...what's that?" she asked, looking at the piece of paper in my hand.

"Nothing," I said, attempting to conceal Callie's paper.

"Well, obviously it's something since your hiding it from me," she said, stepping closer to me. She tried to grab it from my hand, but I switched the paper to my other hand and held it above her head. She jumped to try and grab it, but I rose it higher before she could reach it. "Come on! It can't be _that _important!" she said, still jumping in an attempt to grab the paper that was far out of her reach.

Suddenly, I felt her hands graze the tattoos on my neck. My body went weak at her delicate touch as her hands drifted to my shoulders, down my arms, and snatched the paper from my weakened grasp.

"Now, lets see what's on this oh so important paper," she said, turning around with a playful smirk on her face. She looked at the picture and I could see her smirk turn into a gentle smile. "Who drew this?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"My friends daughter," I said, moving next to her, looking at Callie's picture over Alyssa's shoulder.

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Four."

"And she's _not _terrified of you?" she asked, her face still possessing that beautiful smile.

"No...are you?" At this, her smile faded as she turned to face me.

"I was...but not anymore," she said before handing me the picture and walking past me. I smiled and looked back to see that she was gone. _Am I falling for her?_

* * *

**What'd you think? I know...it's really short! I'll make it up to you guys with a longer chapter next time, ok? Don't you just love Callie?! She's so cute! That scene with the picture is one of my favorites! I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing this story. I will see you guys in (the hopefully longer) next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I told you I would make a longer chapter! Most of this chapter was written during my musical practice, so sorry if it's not my best! Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**TRIGGER WARNING!: SUGGESTIVE THEMES OF RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Alyssa

_I can't believe I just did that!_ I had never touched a man so intimately in all my life.

My body felt weak as I walked the dark hallways, though they didn't seem dark for me anymore. They almost seemed...brighter than they usually were. That brightness slowly faded as I felt a strong hand grab my arm and pull me into a dark closet.

I heard the door shut and then a deathly silence except for my heavy breathing. I heard a small chuckle and then the familiar voice of a horrible memory.

"I've been waiting to get you alone," he said, the smirk audible in his voice.

"What do you want, Cal?" I asked, less anger in my tone than I wanted.

"You know what I want, Alyssa," he said, his figure towering over mine as he placed his hand gently on my cheek. Even his gentle touch repulsed me and I moved my head, avoiding his touch.

"Come on, Alyssa...you still like me, right?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. Anger suddenly traveled through my body as what he said came to mind.

"You still think I like you after what you did at that party?" I asked, my teeth stuck together in rage.

He smiled and said, "You know I didn't mean it." His arms wrapped around my small waist and pulled me close to him. I tried to push him away, but he overpowered me with his stronger body. He chuckled at my feeble attempts to push him away and leaned in to kiss me. His lips pressed against mine, softly at first, then more forceful. His hands slipped under my shirt and even tried to remove it until I was finally able to separate his lips from mine and push him away.

I headed for the door, but an immense amount of pressure in the back of my head stopped me. I fell to the floor and the world slowly faded to black.

* * *

I felt my eyes open and felt myself laying down on a couch in an unfamiliar apartment.

"Hey," a voice said, making me raise my head. Eric sat on the other side of the couch, my feet in his lap.

"Hey," I replied weakly, removing my feet from his lap as I sat on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head, where there was a dull pain.

There was a pregnant moment of silence before he forced out, "Cal tried to rape you." He looked at me, his grey eyes looking into my light blue ones. "I found you two in a closet and saw him trying to take your clothes off. You were knocked out cold...and I knocked him out. And I brought you here," he explained, hate showing in his deep voice.

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. Why did I have to keep getting into these situations? He always ended up saving me, which made me feel weak. I needed someone big and strong like Eric to protect me. In Dauntless, you have to protect yourself. You won't have someone to hold your hand through the process. You have to face it on your own. I was grateful, don't get me wrong, but every time he saved me from something horrible, there was this little voice in the back of my head that kept saying, "Quit relying on him to protect you! You're in Dauntless now!"

"You alright?" he asked, noticing my distressed state.

"Yeah, it's just...having you save me from these kind of things...it makes me feel weak. I need someone like you to come and rescue me when I'm in a bad spot," I said, avoiding his gaze.

I heard him move closer before saying, "That is not true. You are not weak. You're one of the strongest people I have ever met, Alyssa. You deserve to be in Dauntless more than any other initiate...even Peter," he said, bringing a smile to my face.

He placed a hand on my knee, making me look up at him. I hadn't noticed he was this close to me, but I didn't want him to move away. My eyes drifted to the tattoos on his neck and my hands followed. I soon found myself placing a light kiss on them, hearing him take in a breath. I felt him bring my hand to his lips and kiss it lightly. I smiled as his lips traveled up my arm, up my neck, and finally landed on my lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his tattooed neck. I moaned as he planted soft kisses on my neck and felt his smile against my skin. His lips moved to my jaw and kissed under my ear. I pulled him closer and heard him chuckle.

"I found your weak spot," he said, the smile in his voice. I laughed and brought his face to mine. He smiled and kissed me gently on my lips. I kissed him back and felt his arms wrap around my waist.

Eric was my first _real _kiss and it was the best first kiss ever. The way he made me feel when he kissed me...it was the best feeling in the world!

But that feeling slowly started to fade. Instead of Eric's soft kissing, I felt someone else's lips pressing hard against my own. I opened my eyes and was back in the closet with Cal. My head burned with pain as his lips separated from mine to form a smirk.

"I figured since it's your first time, you wouldn't want to feel it," he said, reaching for the doorknob. _Wouldn't want to feel...? Oh no...oh my god...he didn't. _

"Don't worry, babe...I had safety," was the last thing he said before leaving the closet, the darkness enveloping me. _He...I...oh my god...Eric never found me...we never kissed...Cal _raped _me. _I felt tears pour down my cheeks as I curled into a ball and wept more than I had in years.

It felt like hours before the door opened to reveal Tris. No words came from her mouth. She instead sat next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I leaned into her and cried.

"It's alright," she said, rubbing my back as she held me.

She helped me back to the dorm and laid me down on my bed. I explained what happened, everything except the dream about Eric.

"Oh Alyssa," she said, hugging me once more. "You don't have to go to training tomorrow. I can tell Four what happened. He will understand," she said. As much as I wanted to go to training, I just couldn't after what Cal did to me. I nodded and tried my best to sleep, but the events of that night drove me into a restless night.

* * *

Eric

Everyone gathered in the training room early in the morning.

I scanned the crowd and noticed Alyssa wasn't in the crowd. "Where's Alyssa?" Four asked, crossing his arms. Tris stepped forward and whispered something in Four's ear. He nodded and she rejoined everyone. _What happened? Where is she? _They underwent their training and still Alyssa was nowhere to be seen.

I asked Four what Tris told him. He stayed silent, which brought the worst thoughts to my mind. _What if she quit? No, she wouldn't do that. She's strong...she wouldn't quit. _I made my way to Tris and we stepped out of the training room.

"Tris, where is Alyssa? I know she didn't quit, so what happened to her?" I asked, more calm than I usually was. She stayed silent and avoided my gaze. "Please tell me...I need to know if she's okay," I pleaded. She looked up at me and exhaled a breath.

"If I tell you, will you promise that you won't do anything stupid?" she asked quietly. I nodded and she stayed still. "Cal raped her," she said slowly. I felt confusion, then shock, then anger and leaned against the wall to calm myself. "She's in the dorm if you want to go and talk to her but...be gentle with her, Eric. She's really sensitive right now," she said before heading back to the training room.

_Oh, Alyssa...oh my god...I need to talk to her. _I ran in the direction of the dorm and entered without hesitation. She was laying on her bed and sat up at the sound of my arrival. Her face was puffy and red from crying along with the tears still visible on her cheeks. Her beautiful light blue eyes were now surrounded by redness.

"Oh Alyssa," I whispered, but she was able to hear me and she bust into tears once more. I walked to her bedside and held her. She sobbed into my shoulder as I rubbed little circles on her back. I felt tears start to flow down my cheeks.

_I'm gonna kill him...I'm going to find that horrible_ _excuse for a man and I'm gonna kill him._

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked, wiping the trace of tears from my face. I felt her nod against my shoulder and held her tighter. _Cal, you son of a bitch...you'll pay for what you did to her...you'll pay._

* * *

I knocked on the door of the control room and waited until it opened to reveal Cal.

"What do you want, Eric?" he asked, annoyed. I pushed him back into the room and shut the door. "What in the hell is your problem?!" he asked, bewildered at my actions. I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him to his feet, and pushed him up against the wall.

"I could ask you the same question," I growled, tightening my grip on him.

He smiled and said, "You found out." I gritted my teeth, causing him to smirk and chuckle.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You would be just as bad as me killing me right here, right now with no trial. I'm pretty sure Alyssa wouldn't want to be associated with a murderer," he said, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"She would if it means the murderer killed you, you sadistic piece of shit!" I exclaimed, on the verge of bursting.

He stayed silent except something on one of the monitors behind me caught his eye. I followed his eyes to see Alyssa on the monitor of the roof. She was sitting on the ledge, her feet dangling over the edge. Fear wiped through me and I felt my grip loosen on Cal's collar.

"Oh no," I said, releasing my grip on Cal and running to the roof. _Don't be too late...don't be too late..._

Before I knew it, I opened the door to the rooftop and felt the blinding light from the sunset flood my vision before seeing Alyssa looking back to me, then looking back at the sunset.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked slowly as I approached her by the ledge.

"When I was in Amity, I used to climb the tree that stood in the middle of the fields and looked out to the horizon just to be alone with my thoughts. I guess I brought that habit with me to Dauntless," she explained, her eyes not separating from the view. "I'm not going to jump, if that's what your asking," she added quickly. I was now standing next to her behind the ledge. She tapped the spot next to her, implying me to sit next to her. I did as she asked and stared out to the sunset.

It actually felt nice to just sit down and just unwind for a moment and actually try to pretend that the events of that day never happened.

"I was talking to Cal before I saw you up here in the control room," I said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Eric, you were doing a lot of things, but 'talking to Cal' was _not _one of them," she said, capable of deciphering my lie.

I chuckled and said, "Alright, I wasn't 'talking' with him. He deserved a piece of my mind."

Another small moment of silence followed before Alyssa said, "So...what happens now?"

"You're going to have to report the incident, then there will be a trial at Candor. You'll both be put under truth serum and questions will be asked. After the questions, a verdict will be made," I explained.

She took a deep breath before swinging her feet back to the roof. She stood and looked back at me before smiling and placing a light kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Eric," she said before walking to the door and leaving me alone on the roof. I looked back out to the horizon. _Maybe I'll stay up here a little longer_.

* * *

**What's you think? Writing this chapter was actually really hard for me, seeing as its based on heavy ideas of rape. I'm sorry for the people that were affected by reading this chapter if any. I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to continue this story. I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated. But here is a new chapter to make up for the long time! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Alyssa

I reported my rape to Max, who promised me that Cal would be arrested and held where no one would find him.

Since I was an initiate and not considered Dauntless, the trial wouldn't take place until after initiation.

I went back to training, but I didn't perform as well as I used to.

The day I went back to training, Tris told me that Peter had listened to her and Eric's conversation and knew about Cal. _Great...just what I need right now. _The news of my rape slowly spread among the initiates thanks to Peter and I never heard the end of it from him. "Did you secretly wish for it?", "Now you can say you had a first time," and "You probably enjoyed it," were just a few of the offensive remarks he made, but I didn't care.

One particular incident I can't forget was after training at dinner. Tris, Christina, Will, Al and I were talking when Peter decided to stop by and torment me for a while.

"Hey, softie. So, tell us again how you got raped," he scoffed, consulting his friends, who also had smirks on their faces. Tris and Christina stood from the chairs and glared daggers at Peter and his friends. "You've got something to say, stiff?" he asked, smirking at Tris.

Her glare only grew more and she said, "Leave her alone, Peter."

"I'm not leaving until she tells me about it," he said, his face approaching mine in eagerness. I gritted my teeth to prevent tears falling from my eyes when I felt another person behind me. I looked back and saw Eric gripping onto Peter's collar with a look that could kill on his face.

"Leave her alone, initiate," he said before shoving him away angrily. Peter and his friends walked away with a scowl on his face. I balled my hands into fists.

"Quit relying on him! You're in Dauntless now!" the little voice in my head nagged. I rose from my chair and left the dining hall.

"Alyssa!" Eric exclaimed, stopping me in a dark hallway. I didn't turn around as his presence became known behind me.

"Quit protecting me," I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I turned to face him and saw his soft grey eyes. He stayed silent, which led me to continue. "I'm not a little kid, Eric. I can protect myself. You of all people should know that!" I said, turning completely around to face him. I felt anger build up inside me, filling every inch of me.

He looked a bit dumbfounded for a moment until he said, "Obviously, you can't." It was my turn to look dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" I said, a bit offended.

A smirk grew on his face before he said, "Come on, Alyssa. You got _raped_. By _Cal_. That alone is enough evidence that you can't protect yourself." I stood there, no words escaping me. _Wh...why...why would he _say _that? _I felt tears stream down my cheeks and choked back a sob. I turned and walked away, feeling me eyes flood with tears.

* * *

Eric

When I caught up to Alyssa and yelled her name, she stopped in her tracks.

I stood behind her and heard her say, "Quit protecting me."

Ahead, I saw a tint of blue in the dark hall. _Jeanine. _

Alyssa turned to face me and I looked into her light blue eyes.

"I'm not a little kid, Eric. I can protect myself. You of all people should know that!" she exclaimed.

"Obviously, you can't," I reluctantly said. Her face went from angry to dumbstruck. The conversation unfolded and next thing I knew, Alyssa was crying and doing her best not to sob. It took everything in me not to show her that I didn't mean what I said. She walked away, unable to see Jeanine in the hallway. I wanted so badly to catch up to her and tell her I was sorry, but Jeanine approached me, a wicked smile on her face.

"Well done, Eric. She needs to learn that she won't always receive the care and attention that she wants in Dauntless," was the only thing she said and she walked past me. As soon as I knew she was gone, I pounded my fist into the wall. My hand was shaking with anger as I saw my knuckles split open and blood seep through. _I'm so sorry, Alyssa...I'm so sorry._

* * *

Alyssa

_Suck it up, Alyssa...suck it up. _I took a deep breath and wiped the moisture that trailed down my cheeks.

_I should have known...I'm so stupid! _The only reason he comforted me was so he could bring me back down again. He acted like he cared, but he didn't. He could have cared less. _No matter how nice he acts, don't let it get the better of you...he doesn't care...he doesn't care..._

The next day at training, we learned how to throw knives, which was probably one of my favorite things I learned.

I took my first knife after Four's demonstration and stood in the position he showed us. I held the knife tightly in my right hand and focused on the center. I bent my arm perpendicular to the ground and bent my elbow. I took a deep breath and exhaled, then I threw the knife. Dead center. I smiled and grabbed another knife. I copied my actions and the knife landed next to the one in the center. The same occurred for the third knife.

"How do you do it?" Eric whispered, the smile in his voice.

"Simple. I spread my feet like this, hold the knife tightly, take a deep breath, focus on the center, and throw it," I said, demonstrating as I talked. The knife landed amongst the others and a small smile teased the corner of Eric's lips.

"Impressive," he said, handing me the knife he was holding. His fingers brushed mine, sending a soft tingle through my body and he walked away.

I bit my lip as he walked away to view the others. I sighed in relief and grabbed another knife, but before I could throw it, Eric's voice echoed through the training room.

"Everybody stop!" he commanded, bringing the whole room to silence. It took a moment until Al walked and stood in front of his target. "Alyssa, help me out here," Eric said, walking up to Al. "You're going to stand in front of that target and if I see you flinch, you're out," he said in his calm, but menacing tone.

I grabbed four knives and positioned myself in Al's target. By this time, Eric had moved to stand next to me.

I readied myself to throw the knife when Tris said, "Stop!" I lowered my arm and looked at her, confusion written on my face. "Standing in front of a target doesn't prove anything," she said defiantly.

"Then it should be easy for you to take his place," Eric said, making Tris walk to Al's target and replacing Al. I looked at Eric, who smirked at me. "Don't tell me you're afraid of hurting her. You've done it before," he said. I gritted my teeth and readied myself to throw the knife. I focused on the board next to her leg and threw it. It landed right where I wanted it to. "Come on, softie," he said, disappointed. I set my jaw and focused next to her head. I threw it and it landed next to her head. "You can get closer than that," he said, as if giving me permission.

"You want me to give her a little trim?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little off the top." I focused above her head and threw the knife. The last one I did right away and landed next to her ear. I could feel my hands tremble as Eric congratulated her and dismissed everyone, but I didn't leave.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, walking to the table with the knives.

There was a long, pregnant pause before he quietly said, "You have to learn...that people won't care about you in Dauntless like they did in Amity."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "_You _cared when you found out Cal raped me. Now all of a sudden you don't...what happened to you?"

I felt that he had deceived me. The day he came into the dorm and comforted me, I felt safe and protected. Now...he was someone completely different. "Oh...I know what it is...you remembered that you're the cold hearted Dauntless leader. And _he _doesn't care about what happens to anybody! Please, correct me if I'm wrong," I said, crossing my arms. He stayed silent, implying that I was right. I shook my head and headed for the exit when I felt his hand grip my arm.

"Don't you _dare _say I don't care, Alyssa, because I do. In the infirmary when I saw what you did to yourself, _I_ _cared_. I saved you from Cal at the party because _I cared_. I care about what happens to you, believe it or not. If Cal wasn't being put for trial, I would kill him so he _never _does _anything _like that to you ever again." I felt tears sting my eyes as he turned me around. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I hugged him tightly and sobbed heavily against his chest. "I know you're strong, Alyssa, but you need to let your walls come down every now and then," he said stroking my hair. His arms felt nice wrapped around my body, like I belonged there. The last time I felt like this was...with Cal.

_Remember, stay away from Eric. He's bad. _I lightly pushed him away and wiped the tears from my face.

"I...I should go," I said, already starting for the door.

"Yeah...you should," he said. I left the training room without another word to him. _I have to stay away from him...I have to. _

I was walking to the dorm when I heard footsteps behind me. I heard them approach me quickly and turned around to see no one, but I felt...arms wrapped around my legs? I looked down and saw a young child attached to my legs, preventing me from moving. She beamed up at me and I smiled back.

"Hi there! What's your name?" I asked, attempting to kneel down, but found it impossible with her arms wrapped around my legs.

"Callie! What's yours?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm Alyssa. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked smiling back.

"I'm looking for Eric," she said, untangling her arms from my legs. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Did she just say Eric? _

"You're looking for Eric?" I said, kneeling down to her level. She nodded her head feverishly, making me smile. I looked behind her and saw a figure hiding behind the corner. Eric. I pointed at him and said, "There he is, Callie!" She turned around and ran to him. He revealed himself and scooped Callie into his arms when she reached him, making her giggle. I smiled as I approached them and saw a similar smile on Eric's face.

"Thanks for giving me away, Alyssa!" he said sarcastically. Callie giggled more and hugged him. I giggled as she crawled onto his back and held on.

"Thank you, Alyssa," Callie said.

"You're very welcome, Callie," I said, smiling.

Eric looked at me, his eyes once again growing soft. His eyes were my weak spot. Every time I looked at them, my knees would feel weak and my body would go numb.

"I have to get you home, Callie. I'll see you tomorrow, Alyssa," he said before walking away.

I didn't have time to respond as I was still recovering from his gaze. I smiled and walked back to the dorm, but I didn't remind myself to stay away from him this time.

* * *

**What'd you think? I wanted Alyssa to meet Callie because Callie is just so darn cute! I can't get over it! I hope you guys take the time to follow, favorite, or review my story or all three. I appreciate it and it really motivates me to continue this story. I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've writen a chapter. I've been very busy with tests and sports, it's been hard to get any time to write. It's a short chapter, but I think you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

Making my way back to the dormitory, I once again heard footsteps behind me. Heavier footsteps. Before I knew it, someone pushed me up against the rock wall of the hallway.

"Does this remind you of anything, softie?" the figure said, pressing their hips against me, holding me against the wall. _Peter. _His hand covered my mouth before I could utter a single word or a cry for help before he his lips claimed my neck. I felt the moisture from his mouth cover my whole neck as I tried to break free, but his hold was too strong.

His lips separated from my neck and went to embrace my lips, but my knee to his groin stopped him. He grunted in pain and stepped back as he fell to his knees. I kicked him in his ribs, which triggered a louder grunt of pain as he fell to the floor. I kneeled to his level and smirked.

"Don't _ever _call me softie again, you got it?" I said, hate dripping into my voice as I gripped his shirt. His look of pain didn't falter, though I saw a sprinkle of hate in his eyes. I released his shirt and continued my path back to the dorm. _Nice job, Alyssa! _I entered the dorm to find my friends surrounding Tris, congratulating her in standing up to Eric. I joined the crowd and their cheering ceased. "Are you alright, Tris?" I asked, eyeing the small cut I had caused on her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Great throwing, by the way," she said with a smile, as if oblivious to the events that had occured only minutes ago.

"We were about to head to the tattoo parlor. You wanna come with us?" Chris asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. We turned to leave and saw Peter standing by the exit, observing us.

"Congrats, stiff. You too, sof...Alyssa," he said, remembering our encounter in the hall. I glared at him as we exited the dorm.

On our way to the parlor, we saw a huge crowd of people walking towards us. As they came into view, I felt my heart skip a beat and my stance stiffen as Jeanine Matthews approached us. The crowd stopped in front of us and I saw Eric among the group.

"Beatrice Prior," Jeanine said, eyeing Tris.

"It's just Tris now," she said with a slight smile.

"Tris. I like it," she said before pulling back her shirt to see her bird tattoo near her shoulder. Then she moved to me.

"And what is your name, initiate?" she asked, her voice delicate along with her smile.

"Alyssa," I said, not revealing my weakness.

"Alyssa...are you at all related to the Suttons of Amity?" she asked. I tensed at the mention of my family. _If I say yes, she'll know who I am. If I say no, she'll know I'm lying. What do I say? _

"Yes, I am," I reluctantly said.

"I thought so. Amazing body art you have there," she said, examining my arms. "Well, we have important business to attend to," she said before departing. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. _Oh no...what have I done?_

"Alyssa, you alright?" Al asked, placing a tentative hand on my shoulder. My train of thought stopped and I nodded. We continued our way to the tattoo parlor. I didn't get a tattoo, the encounter with Jeanine still fresh in my mind. _I've probably sabatoged my family. My mother, Johnathan...they'll all be dead because of me._

I left the parlor early saying I didn't feel well. On my way back, I passed the training room and saw that the door was open a crack. I stole a quick glance and saw somehody inside training. I looked through and saw a shirtless Eric pounding on a punching bag. I crept into the training room and hid in a dark corner as I watched him train.

Even living with a brother, I had never seen that much of a man's skin. The muscles along his arms were more defined as he trained, the tattoos on his forearms standing out against his skin.

"You enjoying the view?" Eric's voice pulled me back to reality. He had stopped training and was looking at me instead. His steel gray eyes bore holes through me as he stared at me.

"Why are you in here, anyway?" I asked, stepping out of the corner and into the light.

"I'm just blowing off some steam," he said, his eyes still on me. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable in his gaze, but luckily he looked away. "Why didn't you tell me you're a Sutton?" he asked after a moment of silence. I looked up at him to see him looking at me with the curiosity of an Erudite instead of the intimidation of a Dauntless.

"Why would it matter to you?" I asked.

"Your family is well known in Erudite. Ever since word spread that your father was taken by Jeanine, you've been the talk of the town out there," he said, approaching me. He was so close I could see the sweat on his muscular skin.

"Do you know what happened to my father?" I asked, hoping he knew _something_.

A moment passed before he replied "No. I'm sorry, Alyssa, but I don't know anything." I nodded and bit my lip. _Of course he doesn't know anything, why would I even ask? _

"It's alright. Forget I even asked," I said, trying to prevent tears to flow down my cheeks. Eric noticed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I should go," I said, causing his hand to fall off my shoulder. He simply nodded and I walked out of the training room. Tears teased to fall, but I didn't let them. I took a deep breath and headed to the dorm.

* * *

**What'd you think? The topic of Alyssa's father rises again. It will be much more involved now that it has risen back to the surface. We got a little steamy with Eric and Alyssa, if you know what I mean. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to continue this story! Anyway, I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**One year ago...**_

_Hearing the screams of a grown man echoing through a hallway can really change you. His pleading for us to release him so he can see his family, or just simple screams of protest. _

_I dreaded the day I had to take him to Jeanine for his regular sessions with her. I approached his cell door, which was lacking his usual rants of the corrupted faction system._

_"Wake up," I said, pounding on the door to wake him up. A moment of silence passed before I heard the loud groan from our captive. I grabbed the key and shoved it in the lock to open his door. I opened it and saw his body lying on his bed, his eyes looking toward the ceiling. __"It's time for your session with Jeanine." He just...laid there, not saying a word. He looked like a statue, staring into a blankness that I was oblivious to. Apparently, my presence disrupted his solitude as he saw me._

_"You.." he said, malice seeping into his words._

_I smiled wickedly before saying, "I never knew an Amity could use that tone of voice."_

_ His eyes narrowed at my words before he sat up and said, "I'm capable of many things. I'm capable of these trials that you people hope will break me down. I'm capable of escaping this damned facility. I'm capable of killing every last one of you...even you."_

_I laughed in amusement and sighed before saying, "Was that supposed to scare me?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. I dragged him out of his cell to the testing room where Jeanine was waiting._

_The words he had spoken in his cell actually sent a_ small_ shiver down my spine as I recalled them, but I wouldn't dare let it show. I just needed to get him to Jeanine and get this damn trial over with._

_We arrived in the testing room to see Jeanine and one of her little lab assistants. _

_"Ah, you brought him. Thank you," Jeanine said, turning to face us. I shoved his body towards her and he stumbled and nearly fell on the floor. "I must admit, I am very surprised at your capability. Though we won't cease until we can fix you," she said, her voice cutting through him like a knife._

_ Her words revolted me in the sorts. She wanted to 'fix' him...as if it would work. And these trials wouldn't lead to progress._

_He was lead to the chair that sat patiently in the middle of the room, waiting for its usual occupant. He sat in the chair and folded his hands, waiting paitently for the events to unfold. Jeanine's lab assistant secured electrodes to his forehead, temples, arms, and chest. He stuck the last one right above his heart and return to Jeanine's side._

_"We will now begin the trial," she said, tapping her tablet. Apprehension built up inside of me as the trial began. I had witnessed the trials before, but something about this particular one seemed off to me. His screams released me from my thoughts as they echoed across the room. I had heard his screams before. His screams of protest from his cell, his screams from the previous trials._

_But this scream...it was worse. That one scream showed the horror, the suffering, the depression he has gone through here. It rattled me to the bone and sent chills throughout my body. He__ continued his blood curdling screams, unaware of the fact that they were causing me deep uncomfort._

_I couldn't stand it anymore...so I walked out. No one noticed, not even Jeanine. I slammed the door shut and exhaled a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in. I felt my hands start to tremble and ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't go back...I couldn't go back into that room with those screams._

_I waited for his screams to turn into a light whimper to go back inside._

_"He's done for the day. Take him back to his cell," Jeanine commanded, unfazed, as always, by the trials. I complied and dragged him to his cell. _

_I was about to walk out after shoving him back inside when he said, "I know you walked out. What, were my screams too much for you to handle this time?" My back was facing him, so he couldn't see me wince. I slowly turned my head and saw him standing defiantly behind me, jaw clenched and eyes slightly glaring._

_"I didn't leave," I said rather meekly._

_He scoffed and said, "I saw you come back after the trial. I guess you're not as brave as you thought you were." That little sentence was enough to set me off, and before I even knew it, I had him pushed against the wall, my forearm against his neck. Before I could even utter a syllable, his body shook with a maniacal laugh._

_"What are you going to do? Kill me? Go right ahead. And when Jeanine and her little minions find my beaten body inside my cell, they'll know who to blame. The man with a short fuse." His words caused me to back off, but not cool down. "I have a family. A loving wife and a beautiful daughter. I don't even know if I have a son anymore! For three months, they have waited for me to come home. For three months, they havebeen worried sick about me. And now, they probably think I'm dead." His eyes had softened by now, which made me see a side of him I had never seen before. _

_He wasn't the protesting maniac we all thought he was. He was just a man who wanted rid of this place and to get back to his family._

_ I felt my features soften the slightest as I said, "If they really believe in you, they don't think you're dead." Not wanting to hear what he had to say, I walked out of his cell, shut the door, and locked it._

* * *

**What'd you think? I figured since Alyssa's dad has become a pretty big thing now, I should go more into what happened to him. And you may have noticed that I don't have heading for who's POV this chapter is in :) That's because I want your opinion on who you think it is! Write in a review who you think is telling this chapter :) I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to continue writing this story. I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Present**_  
Alyssa

Have you ever been away from your family for so long that you were actually _afraid _to see them again? That's how I felt on Visiting Day. It had been nearly a month since I had last seen my mother, the longest I had ever been away from her.

I missed the comforts of Amity. The smell of dew on the grass in the morning, the flavor of the freshly picked apples.

But that was in the past. I was in Dauntless now.

Four assembled us in the Pit before our families arrived. His spine stood rigid as he paced in front of us.

"Your families will be here any moment. For most of you, I can tell that family is one of your weaknesses," he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, "Now I know what I can expect during your fear simulations. But you're in Dauntless now. We take 'faction before blood' very seriously around here. If you really are one of us, you'll take that seriously, too." By the time he had finished, our families had walked inside and were waiting patiently for Four to finish. Four gestured to our families and we were released.

Some of the initiates coolly walked to their families, while others ran with open arms and tear streaked faces. I was so caught up in the reunion that I didn't realize Eric had grabbed my arm until he spoke.

"This is a test. If we see one sign of weakness in any initiate, they're out." I raised my head and looked at him.

"Are you insane? We haven't seen our families for _months._ Of course we're going to show signs of weakness!" I said, shocked at his words.

He glared at me and tightened his grip on my arm. "Don't you think you can handle it?" My jaw tightened and my hands balled into fists. Anger built up inside of me, like a wave about to hit the shore. He looked at my hands and immediately grabbed them. "Don't do that to yourself, Alyssa," he said, gripping my hand tightly. I ripped my hand from his grip and backed away from him.

"Show no weakness, remember?" I said and walked away. The last thing I wanted was for him to follow me, but luckily he didn't.

I searched for my mother among the swarm of colors. I almost didn't hear the voice of my mother behind me.

"Alyssa?" I turned around and saw my mother, her beaming smile lighting up the whole room. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her. "Oh my gosh, Alyssa, you're so strong!" she said, separating from my grasp to look at me. "I knew you would be fit for Dauntless. How have you been? How's training? Have you made any friends?" I smiled at my mother's curiosity. She could pass for an Erudite if she wanted to.

"I've been good. Training has been pretty difficult, but I've managed. And yeah, I have made some friends. I'll introduce them to you if I can find them," I said all with a smile on my face.

"Of course! I would love to meet them!" she exclaimed, drawing people's attention. I fund Tris and Christina talking to Tris's parents and introduced them to my mother. "It is so nice to meet you!" she said, embracing them with open arms. They were taken aback, but hugged her back graciously. Will and Al met up with us and their parents joined the conversation.

_This is nice._ My mother never really felt the need to socialize since my father was taken away. But now my mother was like a bird, set free from her cage of solitude.

"You're mother seems like a very nice woman," Will said, smiling. I nodded and smiled. "She is. She's been through a lot recently. It's nice to see her like this."

"Oh no. Here comes Mr. Dauntless," Chris whispered as Eric approached us. Before I could say anything, he approached the group of adults with a smile on his face.

"I'll be right back, guys," I said and then walked towards Eric. _Oh no...he's talking to my mom._

She had hated Erudites since my father had been taken away. She barely left the house to go into the City in fear of running into an Erudite. _If Eric tells her he's from Erudite...I don't even know what she'll do._

I reached them just in time to hear my mother ask, "So, Eric, are you Dauntless born or were you a transfer?"

* * *

**I know, I know, it's been a LONG time and I am sorry! I've just been really distracted lately and I haven't been able to write. But I promise I will be committed to this story now :) I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing this story. I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, Alyssa, I was just asking your instructor about where he's from," my mother said, acknowledging my presence with a humble smile. Eric turned in my direction and I looked in his eyes.

"Eric transferred here from Candor. Guess it wasn't the right place for him," I said as I moved to stand next to him.

My mother's eyes widened. "Well I know you don't have any Candor, sweetie. Now, Eric, you were saying?" _Oh no. He's going to tell my mom the truth and she'll explode._

Eric

I was about to tell Alyssa's mother where I was from when Alyssa approached us. She lied and said I was from Candor. A puzzled look crossed my face, which caught Alyssa's eye. Her mother acknowledged her horrible lying abilities and asked me once again where I was from. I looked back at Alyssa and saw fear in her eyes. _She wouldn't lie unless she really had to._

"No, she's right. I'm from Candor. I couldn't take all the truth, so I transferred here to Dauntless," I said, looking back at her mother. Alyssa snapped her head back with shocked eyes.

"Really? I thought for sure you were Dauntless born. You sure look the part!" her mother said and chuckled.

"Well, I guess we all have surprises up our sleeves, don't we?" I said and looked down at Alyssa. She was an almost exact replica of her mother. Her beautiful almond shaped blue eyes reflected joy and happiness. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her hands...the most fragile hands I had ever seen in my life.

I thought Dauntless would ruin this beautiful woman...I was wrong. For the first time in my life, I was wrong. And for this certain topic, I liked it.

After all the parents left, the initiates went back to their dorms. All of them except Alyssa. She stood back and said, "Thank you for that. It...it means a lot, Eric."

"Of course. I know your mother would go crazy if she knew who I really was. I wouldn't do anything like that to you, Alyssa. Never." By this time I was so close to her, I could kiss her...oh, how badly I wanted to feel her soft lips against mine. To run my fingers through her long hair. I had never wanted anything more in my life.

But the moment was ruined by Alyssa. "I've never heard about your parents." I pulled away, a bit confused at her statement.

"What is there to say? Both born and raised in Erudite, which is typical for them. Very boring. Also typical." This made her laugh, which made me smile.

"Well, if we're going to talk about our family history, we may as well do it over some beer," she suggested.

"Sure. You want to go to my place?"

"Yeah, lets go," she said and we walked to my apartment.

Alyssa

We talked about our childhoods over bottles of beer. Mine was carefree, whereas his was more...strict. His parents made him study for hours on end, meaning he had no friends. My parents gave me the freedom most kids would beg for. I had tons of friends and I spent most of the time at their houses, more than my own!

"There was this one time when I was twelve," Eric said, already starting to laugh, "I heard the Dauntless kids talking about going on top of the Sears Tower and go ziplining. I had decided it was time to take a risk.

"So, I snuck out of our apartment and followed the Dauntless kids to the Tower. They didn't question. I knew they wouldn't.

"We got to the top of the tower and there are two kids on either side of the line. And there was this kid strapped in, head first! They shoved him down the line and he was screaming the whole way down!

"It was my turn and I wasn't nervous. I was excited, actually. Before they strapped me in, I took off my glasses and threw them off the side of the building. Everyone cheered and slapped me on the back. They strapped me in head first and threw me down. I screamed for a bit, but it wasn't because I was scared. It was the adrenaline. I knew, in that moment, I was meant for Dauntless. And when the time came, I tramsferred here. And look where I am now!"

By this time, he had hopped on top of the couch he was sitting on and raised his arms triumphantly. He was a little drunk, but not too drunk. I laughed and he did, too. This was the first time I saw him genuinely happy. It was nice...really nice.

"Alright, I got one. My brother and I were extremely competitive with everything we did. School, chores, everything. So one day, he decided for a challenge

"There's this really big tree in the middle of the cafeteria. He proposed a race. Whoever climbed to the top first won. We started at the bottom and got ready. He counted down and right on the word "go", we ran up and grabbed the first limb we could find. It took a while, but eventually, I reached the top. But when I got to the top, I stepped on his hand and he fell! He had a broken arm and couldn't work in the fields for eight weeks!" We both laughed and took long gulps of our beer.

When we started to talk about our parents, thigs became serious. We cut down on the beer drinking and really went deep into our stories of our parents. I was sitting on the couch next to him instead of on a chair across from him.

"My father was tough, but very fair. He was very good in arguments and usually always won. He could be a very light hearted man, too. As a kid, he was one of the best fathers you could have in Erudite.

"My mother, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of him. She didn't care what happened or who got hurt, as long as she got what she wanted. Very smart, though what else do you expect? She worked with Jeanine and was her adviser. My father worked as a science teacher. Nothing too exciting," he said, talking slow, but not too slow. He sounded very proud when he spoke of his father. I can understand why

"My mother born and raised in Amity, but my father was a transfer from Dauntless, actually. He was very strong-willed. Never backed down from anything. If he couldn't get the truck to start, he would fix it himself. If someone was disrespecting the Amity rules, he would deal with them himself. He and my mother worked in the fields together.

"My mother...very nice, though what else do you expect?", he smiled as I quote him, "Believe it or not, she was possibly the nicest Amity you would ever see. Funny, as well. Carefree, like any other Amity.

"And my brother, don't get me started on him! Very competitive, as you know. Gentle. Loves kids. He played with the children when he could. I was surprised he didn't go to Abnegation, he was so selfless. Never put his needs before anyone elses. Never. Thats one of the things I love about him."

I rested my head on his chest is exhaustion. The alcohol had really made me tired. "I'm really sorry about your father, Alyssa," he said softly.

"Its okay. Really," I said, forcing the words out as I started to drift to sleep.

"I'll help you back to your dorm," he said as he started to stand and helped me up.

"Its alright. I can get there fine," I said, pushing him away softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worry covering those words.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine," I said with a smile on my face. I headed towards the door when I felt him grab my arm. I looked back and saw a worried look on his face. "Eric, you have nothing to worry about," I said before hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and buried his face into my neck. "You're a good friend, Eric. I'm glad I have you in my life," I whispered before separating from him and planting a kiss on his cheek. I smiled and walked out of the apartment.

Eric

As soon as I knew she was a reasonable distance from the apartment, I pounded the wall as hard as I could and broke down. I sobbed quietly and slid down the wall. _Why did I have to lie to her? Why? _

* * *

**What'd you think? Eric obviously lied to Alyssa about something. What do you think it is? Are you guys surprised about Eric's lie to his mother? I made the chapter longer so you wouldn't get mad at me! The next chapter will definetely be worth reading! I hope you guys take the time to favorite, follow, or review my story or all three! I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to continue writing this story. I will see you guys in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated. It's been really hard to remain focused on this with school and sports and other things. I hope you guys can forgive me...because if you don't I won't update...FOR GOOD *sinister face* Just kidding! :) Enough dilly dallying, let's get on with the story! :) Hope you love it! :)**

* * *

_**Eleven Months Ago**_

_I've kept many secrets in my lifetime. Too many secrets. My parent's secrets, my friend's secrets, even Jeanine felt I was trustworthy enough to confide in. And I had kept all of them, never letting a simple word of them slip._

_But what about _my _secrets? Who could _I_ trust to keep them? No one...absolutely no one..._

_Looking back now, I know that that was the day that changed everything. If I had decided not to knock on his door, everything that would have happened would cease to exist._

_But I knocked, alerting him of my presence. I unlocked the door and proceeded to walk inside._

_By this time, he had known the drill. I would knock and unlock the door. He would already be standing with his hands behind his back. I would grab him and take him to Jeanine. So seeing him standing in his position as I entered was no surprise._

_"Sit down," I commanded. Surprised, he sat on the edge of his bed and folded his hands in front of him as he rested his elbows on his knees._

_"You've been with us for three months and Jeanine thinks you should be evaluated after all of these trials," I explained._

_"Why doesn't Jeanine do it herself?"_

_"She's busy."_

_"And she trusts a hothead like you to do it?" I felt my jaw tighten, but I quickly let it go._

_Jeanine had instructed me on what questions to ask him. "Just get it over with and you'll never have to do it again," I thought._

_I pulled a chair in front of him and sat down. I looked down at the electronic pad in front of me where I could write down his responses. _

_"Are you going to ask the questions or just sit there?" he asked, annoyed. He pulled me from my thoughts and I was prepared to ask the first question._

_"What faction were you born into?"_

_"Born and raised in Dauntless," he answered proudly, teasing the corner of his lips with a smile._

_This was the first time I had seen him smile. It was smug, but genuine._

_"And your parents?"_

_"Same," he replied with the same grin, "only they stayed," and his smile faded._

_"Why did you leave?" This wasn't one of the questions._

_There was a long moment of silence until, finally, he said, "I met a girl while I was patrolling. A girl who would later become my wife. I didn't decide to transfer to Amity until the Choosing Ceremony. I saw her, smiling and laughing, and I realized 'I want to be with her for the rest of my life". I loved her too much to let her go. So, I transferred to Amity, and she stayed, as well._

_Since then, I've been a disgrace to Dauntless. They take 'faction before blood' very seriously. I never did. If I did, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"_

_I pretended to write it all down...I wish it were a question so I could see his answer over and over again._

_"What were your parents like?"_

_"They were the typical Dauntless parents. Both leaders, that's how they met. Not so strict, but very protective. A little bit too protective."_

_There it was...that question that's been eating away at me, bit by bit. Bringing memories that I've chosen to forget. The secret...my secret...I can't...suck it up and say it!_

_"Did they ever...bring harm on you...of...of any kind?" I asked, forcing the question out of my mouth._

_He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, the look of suspicion. "No, they didn't. Never," he eventually answered. _

_I felt my hands start to shake and sweat start to slowly form on my brow._

_"Are you alright?" he asked, suspicion and concern weaved into his voice. "You may as well forget about lying to me. I can tell when you're lying. You get defensive and start yelling," he said, as if he had seen me lie before._

_"You don't know me...you don't know who I am, you don't know my past, you don't know _anything _about me!" I yelled, full of rage. I couldn't contain it anymore, I had to let it all out. There was a moment of silence, us looking at each other. My face with fury, his with a sort of serenity._

_The silence broke. "Did it hurt?" he asked, unbelievably calm._

_I set my jaw and stood up. "Of course it did. What kind of question is that?" I said, quietly._

_"Belt or hand?"_

_"Both. Depended on what kind of mood they were in," I sat back down, resigned, "One time, he asked, 'Which one would you like this time'? He had never let me choose before. I took that as he was getting tired of the whole thing."_

_"Did you ever wonder why they did it?" Suddenly it had become an evaluation on me instead of him. I was the prisoner, subject to his questions and forced to answer because of pure emotion._

_"I knew exactly why they did it. They both had incredibly short tempers. How they could keep it on hold at work, I have no idea._

_ I...I was five when they first beat me...all I remember was the unbearable pain and the sound of my dad's belt hitting my skin with such force...my five year old mind was not used to such pain, so I thought I was dying...and then he finally stopped and I went unconscious...I woke up and saw the scars and my blood stained clothes._

_The teachers at school asked why I was wincing so much...I could never give them an answer." By this time, I was struggling to even speak as a wave of despair started to overcome me. Tears started to trickle down my face. _

_I felt the pain my parents had caused me for eleven years. The blood they made me shed, the tears that put me to sleep at night._

_He was left speechless by my story. Not even a sound attempted to escape his mouth. "I...am so sorry. Really, I am" he said, slowly, as his own tears started to fall._

_I wanted to hold it in. I didn't want to show this man that it affected me now...but it did. It affected me. To this day, it affects me. And I hate myself for it. I hate myself for how I acted that day. I showed that man something I had never shown anybody: weakness._

_I broke down. Right in front of him. The depression I held in this cracked and dented shell of myself was finally released. _

_I shook and sobbed in the chair and felt an arm wrap around me. I felt the man's chest as he pulled me into an embrace. He said nothing as my tears began to leave their mark upon his shirt. His hand began to stroke my arm in a comforting manner._

_ "So this is what it feels like to be loved...it's not too bad..." I thought. I just wished I could have known that feeling sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't be who I am today. "Maybe" is the key word of that sentence. What if they hadn't treated me like that? Would I be someone different? I may never know. All I knew in that moment was the feeling of comfort...and I didn't want to let it go._

* * *

**I really, REALLY hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has been very hectic the past couple of months. But I want you all to know that I care about every single one of you who have stuck around with my story. It means a lot to me that my story gives you something to look forward to every now and then. Well, I will see you all in the next chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"! Take care! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Present**_

Alyssa

After the night visit with Eric, I realized…he's really not all that bad. Yes, he shows everyone else that he is a complete and utter pain in the ass, but he is a really nice guy once you get to know him. That visit made me realize what I said to Tris and Christina was true. Everyone is more than what meets the eye.

The next day was another day for fights. I was paired with Molly, which wouldn't be too difficult for me. The one fight I was concerned about was Tris and Peter. I saw the fight pairings on the board and stormed right up to Eric.

"Is this because of what Tris said while we were throwing knives?" I asked, sharply under my breath.

He looked up at me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside of the training room. _What the hell? Is he crazy?_

"There are two things you need to know about me. One: I'm not always going to be the nice person you saw last night. And two: just because I'm friends with you does not mean I'm friends with your friends."

"The second part, I understand, but…why can't you always be how you were last night? I saw a part of you that I'm pretty sure no one else has and I loved that part of you. I get you're a Dauntless leader and you have a reputation to uphold, but you have to let your walls down every now and then."

"That's not how it works, Alyssa. I'm sorry, that's just not how it works," he said, softly before he held my hand softly.

"Then tell me how it works," I insisted, squeezing his hand.

"I will whenever you get through initiation and you become a leader."

"Who says I want to be a leader?"

"No one, it's just incredibly obvious," he said, as we both smiled.

"Alright. I get it. I'm sorry," I said before bringing him closer for a hug.

"You don't have to be sorry," he whispered in my ear. "And besides, she needs to be challenged. Do you not agree with that?"

"I do agree with that," I said, parting from him. We headed back inside and the fights began.

The first fight was Al and Will. Al was in the lead for a while before Will gave him an elbow to the temple, knocking him out. The second fight was Edward and Chris and let's just say it didn't last a while and we had to take Chris to the infirmary.

Then came Tris and Peter.

I felt my nails start to press against my palms, but quickly stopped myself.

Tris approached the ring, but not before Four gave some words of wisdom to her. She steps into the ring and gets into her fighting stance.

"Aww, stiff, you gonna cry? I'll go easy on you if you cry," Peter mocked as he circled Tris. She attempted to punch him, but Peter dodged and backhanded her, making Tris exclaim in pain. He threw a punch at her face, but Tris dodged and brought Peter down and kneed him multiple times in the stomach, until Peter gained himself once more and started to punch her in the side before picking her up and throwing her across the ring.

I stepped forward but felt a hand grip my arm and pull me back. I turned my head to see Eric standing next to me, holding me back. He kept his eyes on the fight and lazily said, "Come on, stop playing with each other."

I looked back at the fight and saw Peter punch Tris in the face and saw her fall to the floor. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked just in time to see Four leaving the training room. Peter's foot made harsh contact with Tris's face and it was all over.

I rushed up to her unconscious body and wiped the blood coming from her nose.

"Aww, how sweet. The softie helping the stiff. You two are perfect for each other," Peter said behind my back.

I felt my jaw tighten and my hands ball into fists as I stood and faced Peter.

"You wanna keep fighting? Fight me," I said, defiantly as I stood in my fighting stance.

"Fine," he scoffed, getting into his stance. I heard Christina and Will take Tris off the ring.

I wasted no time as my fist made contact with his stomach and a groan of pain escaped his lips. He tried to punch my nose but I dodged and punched his throat. I laced my arm around his throat, jumped on his back, pulled my arm, putting him in a chokehold. I heard him choking and felt the fight was over, but I held my grip tighter. Until I felt his head slip out from my arm. I fell off his back and landed hard on the floor, small black dots blurring my vision. I knew I hit my head again as pain started in the back of my head. I felt more weight as Peter sat on my lap and punched my cheek, the contact making a sound that echoed throughout the room. I blocked my face with my arms, leaving my sides exposed.

"Does this remind you of anything? Huh?!" he asked, ceasing his attacks. There was a moment of silence while I regained my sight. He was still resting on my lap and saw he was ready to throw a punch at my side. Gathering all the strength I had in me, I sat up and threw the hardest punch I could at his nose. I heard bone snap as my knuckles hit his nose and he fell backward from the force. I stood and saw blood pouring out of his nose. I sat on his lap and threw countless punches at him until I saw that he was unconscious.

I caught my breath before saying, "I told you not to call me 'softie'." I got off his lap and stood before everyone.

Everyone either had their jaw dropped or their eyebrows raised. Eventually, they all clapped and cheered, putting a smile on my face.

"Listen!" Eric shouted, the cheers and smiles disappearing. Edward and Drew helped Peter off the ring and took him to the infirmary. Everyone was either looking at me or Eric. "For once, I'm actually impressed." My smile came back. "So, I'll give you the privilege of choosing who you want to fight, seeing as Peter wasn't your original opponent."

I looked around the crowd surrounding the ring. _Who do I want to fight? _And then it hit me.

"You."

Everyone stared at him and gasped. Eric smirked and asked, "Me?"

"I want to be challenged. I think you're a bigger challenge than any other initiate." I smirked back, my vision started to blur once more.

Suddenly, I saw Eric remove his vest and step into the ring.

"You want to fight me? Fine, you'll fight me. But if you lose, you're gone," he said, getting into his stance.

"Fine," I answered, also in my fighting stance.

The fight began. He was waiting for me to take the first move. Since he was much taller than me, he wanted me at a distance. I got closer to him and aimed a punch at his throat. He blocked and used his other arm to punch my side. I groaned in pain as another punch was thrown at my stomach. Using my left hand, I faked a punch at his stomach and used my dominant hand to punch his jaw. He quickly regained himself and punched my jaw, sending me to floor. He pinned me down and punched my temple. I felt my vision turning to black until I kneed him in the groin, weakening him for a second before I punched his throat. I kneed his stomach, sending him off me. I wiped the blood from my chin and kicked his face just as he was sitting up.

He wiped the blood from his chin and sat back up. "You're better than I thought," he said, getting back up.

I felt that I was going to faint to faint and even staggered a little, but I eventually regained myself. He threw more punches and I dodged them all. I was stalling by playing defense until I felt him pin me to the ground again and throw more punches at my sides. My vision finally failed me and I was knocked unconscious by one final punch.

* * *

Eric

After Alyssa fought and defeated Peter, I let her pick who she wanted to fight. I honestly did not expect her to choose me. She already looked like hell, but I couldn't say no. So I took off my vest, stepped into the ring, and forced myself to picture her as any other opponent.

Every time I punched her and heard her groan in pain, I was reminded of who I was actually fighting.

I deserved every punch she threw at me. I was hurting her...and I couldn't stop myself...so when I finally knocked her out, I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God, she's asleep..._

I saw Four walk back in and heard him ask, "What's going on?"

"I'm taking her to the infirmary, that's what's going on," I said, lifting her bridal style off the ring and to the infirmary.

Four gripped my arm as I passed him and whispered, "What did you do, Eric?"

"Ask all of them. They'll tell you." He let go of my arm and walked towards the initiates, all of them with hanging open jaws.

It was on my way to the infirmary did I fully realize what had happened in the past ten minutes. I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped in realization as I looked down at Alyssa's unconscious body. My knees became weak and gave out as I landed on the ground, careful not to let her fall out of my arms. I saw bruises start to form on her jaw and cheek. I felt blood on my arm from the crack in her head. I touched her cheek softly and felt tears start to pool in my eyes.

I'm so sorry," I whispered, stroking her cheek. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I almost didn't want her to wake up. But she had to. She had to know I was lying. I blinked away the tears that threatened to fall and stood.

I continued to the infirmary and finally arrived. I informed the nurse of her condition and she instructed me to lay her down on an empty bed. I did as she said and sat next to her on the bed.

I waited for felt like an eternity, but really turned out to be three hours. I watched her, hoping and praying that she would wake up and forgive me. I wouldn't dare cut her, even if she did lose. _She's too good to deserve that. _I held her hand in mine and brought my free hand to her cheek.

"Aww, how cute. The instructor falling for the initiate. How cliche."

I looked up and saw Peter three beds away, staring at me.

"Shut up," I said, looking back at Alyssa.

"She had me at a disadvantage, you know. If I hadn't wasted energy on the stiff, I would have beaten her."

"You barely used any energy on the stiff. Besides, you couldn't have beaten her even if you tried. She's one of the best initiates here."

"_One _of the best. Not _the _best. So, tell me, Eric, who _is _the best if not her?"

I looked at her and saw...a different girl than the Amity I saw on the rooftop the first day. Before, she was naive, fearful, and could barely defend herself. Now, she was one...no, the best initiate in her class. She nearly beat me...that's saying something. Then again, I was being easy on her. I would have done much more damage if I wasn't.

I grit my jaw as I said, "She's certainly better than you, smart mouth." He grimaced at the Candor nickname. I smirked as I started to walk over to his bed. "Don't like that? I wonder what else you don't like. I know...you don't like being out performed.

So when Alyssa came into the picture, you did everything you could to secure first. Yet, you're trying and trying, and you only manage to get right behind her. And then, you finally get the chance to fight her...but you still can't beat her. It kills you inside. You would do anything to get in first place. Am I wrong?" By this time, I was standing next to his bed and looking down at him, his face stuck in a grimace. I placed both on my hands next to his bed and leaned in close.

"Well, let me tell you something," I said, dark and slowly, "When you transfer to Dauntless, you should expect a challenge. She," I pointed to Alyssa, "is your challenge. A girl from Amity is your challenge. And here I thought you would be something better. Guess not." I stood straight and smirked down at him. I have to admit, I did expect him to be ruthless and determined, but not _this _much.

"Wh...what's going on?" We both turned our heads to see a dazed Alyssa open her eyes and look around the room. I rushed to her side and slowly laid he back down as she attempted to sit up.

"You're in the infirmary," I informed her.

"Oh, tell her why she's here, Eric," Peter implored, a sly smirk on his face.

"I know why I'm here, Peter. And I know why you're here, too," she said, harshly. A smirk played on her lips as she looked at him and saw his face contort into a glare before he laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She looked back at me with the most neutral stare I had ever seen her use.

"Alyssa, I'm sorry," I whispered, causing her to look away, "I didn't mean a word about you getting cut. You're too good to deserve that."

"Did I just hear 'getting cut'?"

"Shut up!" we both exclaimed. I heard a small grumble from him before he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"It's alright, really. I knew you were bluffing, anyway," she whispered, smiling. I smiled back and chuckled lightly before gripping her hand. She held it back, and then her eyes widened. "Where's Tris?" She sat up and looked around before groaning and gripping her head in pain.

"Relax, she's right there." I gestured to the far left to an unconscious Tris laying on a bed being tended by a nurse.

She nodded and asked, "How long have I been out?"

"Three hours."

"Do I look bad?" The bruises were darker now and her knuckles had cracked open, blood seeping out.

"A bit, yeah," I answered, trying to make it seem like a joke. I hated seeing her like this, especially when I was the cause of it.

Suddenly, a nurse appeared beside us and said she was ready to tend Alyssa. She said I had to leave, so I stood, still holding Alyssa's soft hand.

"We're playing war games later tonight. Meet me at the train, okay?" She nodded, making me smile the slightest. I leaned forward, kissed her forehead, gave her hand one last squeeze, and then our hands parted and I left.


	15. Chapter 15

Alyssa

Feeling Eric's lips on my forehead, giving me a kiss, gave me a sensation beyond what I could comprehend. As they left from my skin followed by his hand, the sensation faded as he left. I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion and my head tilt the slightest. Where my confusion came from, I have no idea. His warm gesture seemed sort of…off putting.

The nurse awoke me from my thoughts as I felt the needle embed itself into my skin and pull the thread through. She continued the movement ten more times before the thread was cut. She cleaned the blood from my head and hair and then looked at me once more.

"You must be special," she said. "He never treats the initiates like that." She left to tend to Peter, who was glaring at me through the corner of his eye.

"What? You want him to give you kisses, too?" I asked, making his glare grow deeper. I smirked as I stood and walked to Tris's bedside. She was still sleeping as I heard footsteps approaching. I turned and saw Will and Christina. They stopped and widened their eyes before smiling and wrapping their arms around me. I hugged them back and smiled as they let me go.

"We've been worried sick about you! Are you alright?" Christina asked as she looked me up and down.

"I am now," I replied with a light smile.

"Good." Suddenly, she punched my shoulder forcefully, pain rippling through my body. My face contorted into a look of pain and groaned as I gripped my shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Will and I asked simultaneously.

"Why the hell did you ask to fight Eric? He would have _killed _you if it wasn't initiation! Are you crazy or something?" she demanded, the look of anger on her face.

"I honestly don't know, Chris. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm really sorry you had to see it," I explained.

It was true. I didn't know why I picked Eric. Did I want a challenge? Did I want to see what his answer would be? I don't know.

Chris looked at me, her eyes softening before she hugged me once more. I gripped her tightly in my arms as she said. "Don't ever make me watch anything like that again. You hear me?"

I nodded and said, "I hear you." We separated from each other just in time to hear a moan coming from the bed. We looked and saw Tris's eyelids waver before her hazel eyes stared at us.

"You look...bad," Chris said, giving Tris a light smile.

"How long has it been?" Tris asked groggily.

"A couple of hours," I replied.

"That's it? Have you seen the scoreboard? Where am I?" Chris and Will became silent, making me turn my head to them.

"You're below the line. Eric says...you're done," Chris said, avoiding eye contact.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "That's bullshit! _I _should be the one getting cut!"

"Wait, why would you be cut, Alyssa? What happened?"

_Here we go. _"I fought Peter after he knocked you out and beat him. And then...I may or may not have fought Eric."

"You _what?!"_

_"_You can guess how that went," Christina mumbled, which earned a glare from Will.

"Alyssa, are you crazy?" Tris asked, sitting up in her bed.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I really am. I don't know what I was thinking," I explained once more. She seemed to understand, unlike Chris and quickly shook off the matter.

"Your father's on the council, Tris. Maybe they'll let you go home," Will proposed hopefully.

There was a moment of silence before Chris said, "Alyssa, we have to go. We'll miss the train." I hugged Tris one last time, pulling her close.

"Bye," I said, on the verge of tears. Chris and Will both hugged her before we left the infirmary.

Hearing Tris was leaving was a load of bullshit. Sure, she lost all of her fights, but she had a fire of determination in her that no one could put out. Not Peter, not Eric, no one. And seeing the fire die in her eyes as Will said she was cut was just...devastating. I could feel my heart breaking in sadness and anger well up at the same time.

Will and Christina led me outside the Dauntless compound to a huge group of initiates standing next to the train tracks. There were both transfers and Dauntless-born in the group, I noticed as Will, Christina and I found a good spot right in front of the metal tracks.

I could hear people around me whispering. "Is that her?" "I think that's her!" "She's one of the best in her class!" "She asked to fight Eric!" "I'd bang that girl any day." I had to bite my tongue to resist gagging when I heard the last one.

"Don't listen to them," I heard a voice whisper. I looked to my right and saw Eric standing next to me.

I faced forward again before saying, "You know, it is taking _everything_ in me to not punch you right now." His head turned toward me, eyeing me curiously.

"Isn't it like that for everyone?" I smirked and looked at him.

"Tris is cut?"

"You knew it was coming sooner or later."

"I was just hoping it wouldn't happen. She's got determination and bravery. You're just too full of yourself to see it."

I could see him fully turn to me and cross his arms. "Now you're starting to understand me."

My teeth gritted together and clenched my jaw in anger and opened my mouth to say something, but the sound of the train approaching quickly stopped me. I looked back at Will and Chris and could see their looks of determination as they ran past me to get a head start on the train. I soon caught up with them and waited for an opportunity to jump in until I saw an opening farther ahead. I gathered all of my energy and sprinted as fast as I could to the door. I was eventually running beside the door, but I couldn't muster the energy to jump inside. I began to feel weak in my legs and saw the door drifting away from me until I saw a hand reach out to me. Using the last of my energy, I jumped and took the hand before pulling myself inside.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, overcome with fatigue. I breathed heavily as I looked up at the hand who had saved me from quite a fall off the platform.

"You're never gonna let me live this one down, are you?" I asked as Eric pulled me up to a stand.

"Of course not," he said, a small smirk teasing his lips.

I nearly smiled as his smirk turned into a small smile. His smile then suddenly turned to a straight line as his voice turned serious. "Alyssa," he lightly held my hand at my side, "she was falling behind. Yes, she was improving, but not fast enough. We can't wait for improvement. It either comes fast or not at all. It's the rules. We had no choice. _I _had no choice. I don't expect you to forgive me. But I do expect you to understand because tomorrow starts the mental training. If you can't perform as well as you've been performing, you'll be cut instantly. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head lightly. His small smile came back before he looked around him. He faced me again and brought his other hand to my cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. I brought his hand down and held it by my side.

"Eric, I-" I began to say, but I was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice at the other end of the train.

_Tris? _I separated our hands and pushed through the crowd to Tris. I saw her familiar light brown hair in a ponytail as she turned to face my direction. I smiled and ran to her, giving her a big hug. We both laughed as we hugged each other tightly.

"How did you get here?" I asked, my concern being glossed over by my excitement.

"I just really had to be here and I had to make it," she replied, her bright smile still on her face. I hugged her once again before hearing Eric's voice from behind me.

"Who let you out?" His harsh tone had returned as he spoke.

"I did," Tris answered.

"You did?" Eric asked, feigning disbelief. He watched her for a moment, the tension becoming unbearable. "Okay," he finally replied, glaring at us both before returning to the center of the train.

"Come on," I said, gesturing to the front of the crowd surrounding Eric and Four.

"This game is just like 'Capture the Flag.'" Four said before grabbing a red gun from a bag.

"Weapon of choice," Eric said, showing the weapon to the initiates.

Next to me, Molly murmured, "Call that a gun?" before Eric fired a dart into her leg. She was thrown against the wall and slid down, groaning in pain through gritted teeth. I gasped quietly, shocked by the dart's effects.

Eric extracted the dart from Molly's leg and showed it to the group. "Neurostim dart. Simulates the pain of a real gunshot. Only lasts for a few minutes."

"A few minutes too many," I said and laughter echoed through the train as a result. I saw a smile grow on Eric's lips before he captured everyone's attention once more. "Two teams. Four and I are captains."

"You first," Four insisted.

"Alright," Eric answered. I could feel his stare on me and I knew he was considering picking me. "Edward," he finally said, giving me relief.

"Awww, didn't choose your favorite, huh, Eric?" Peter retorted. Eric and I both glared at him as a dart was fired in his direction. He screamed in pain and gripped his shoulder, leaving me to wonder who shot. I turned to Eric and saw his gun leveled with Peter's shoulder.

"Alyssa, get over here," he said quietly, yet menacingly. I did as he said and stood next to him.

"You fucking softie bitch!" Peter yelled in between heavy breaths. Out of pure instinct, I walked up to him and punched his shoulder. He yelled in pain and gasped and I walked back to Eric.

"I told you not to call me that, Peter. Call me that one more time and you'll be experiencing far more worse pain than you are right now. Do you got it this time?" I asked nonchalantly. I awaited an answer, but I never received one. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"So, you _still _pick Peter even after he insulted you?" I asked as we walked along a barren street, leading the team.

"He's a good initiate. He's strong, determined, basically the male equivalent of you...only you're more appealing," he said, his signature smirk on his face.

I smiled and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" I punched his shoulder, bringing a small chuckle out of us both.

"Oh, nothing," he said, a smile on his face. I smiled back and laughed. I managed to bring him to laugh, too, bringing a bigger smile to my face.

We continued to walk the road until we found a tower attached to a rooftop. Peter and I were assigned to take the flag to the tower and guard it while everyone else established a base on the roof below.

Before we climbed the stairs to the tower, Eric stopped me and pulled me aside.

"You let me know if he does anything harmful to you, okay? I'll make sure he's dealt with," he said, his hand once again resting on my cheek. I looked into his eyes and saw deep concern and it moved me to a point where I was nearly crying. I nodded and I felt his lips graze my forehead. "I just don't want anything to happen to you," he whispered, holding my free hand.

"Eric," I held his hand tightly, "nothing will happen to me. I can protect myself."

"_I don't trust him!_" I stepped back, shocked by his outburst. I felt fear rise in my chest as the silence grew. Realization overcame his face and he rushed back to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like that."

I nodded and leaned into his gentle touch once more. His callused hand rested on my cheek while his soft lips grazed my forehead. I felt his hand gently hold mine and sighed in content.

"I don't trust him," he said, more gently, his lips moving against my skin. "I don't trust any man around you. Hell, I sometimes don't trust _myself _around you. You have too many cracks in you. I don't want to see you get broken."

He was right. I was nearly broken. Dauntless had done that to me. But it made me stronger and more powerful, though the cracks and dents never seemed to disappear from the sight of Eric.

"Why did you transfer here?" I looked up to see his light grey eyes staring down at me, tenderness embedded within.

_It's where my test said I belonged. I wanted to fit in with everyone. Be normal for once and forget about my loathing for the factions. I wanted to discover this trait I had but had never known about._

"I-"

The sound of darts flying through the air surrendered me from finishing my sentence as Eric's touch faded away.

He followed me to the stairs and said, "Stay aware and don't let him near you." And he ran off to the fight.

I ran up the stairs and finally reached the top to see Peter circling the flag. He turned his head to my arrival and smirked.

"Sucking up to the teacher, aren't we? Trying to reach the top of the rankings?"

"Oh, please. You know I wouldn't need it, anyway. It looks like you do, though. Why don't you try and _convince _him?" I retorted, looking down at the fight below. Darts were slicing through the air to quickly make contact with skin. Groans and yells were heard throughout the battle as people fell in pain.

In my peripheral vision, I saw two figures heading for the tower.

"Get ready. Two people heading up," I said, hiding amongst the shadows and aiming my gun at the door. Peter copied my actions and we both waited for the door to open and a head to pop out.

Seconds passed until we got our wish. The door opened and Tris's head was revealed. She saw no one and climbed inside. I revealed myself and pulled the trigger, shooting her in the leg. She groaned in pain and fell to the ground, leaving me to shoot her once more in the shoulder for good measure.

"Go downstairs. See if there's anyone waiting. But be quiet," I commanded Peter. He nodded and slipped down the opening.

I heard Tris panting and I kneeled down to her level. "You good?"

She nodded, leading me to restrain her arms and legs by using zip ties and placing her against the wall. I took her gun for good measure.

I looked down below and saw the fight as still going on. I heard the door open and turned with my gun aimed towards it to see Peter emerge from the door. I lowered my gun to see a smile on his face.

"What's up with the smile?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Our offense team found their flag. They hid it in some old warehouse near the ferris wheel. We won," he answered. I furrowed my brow and looked down at the rooftop to see a glowing orange flag waving in the air. I laughed and cheered before rushing the stairs to find a cheering crowd holding the flag. I found Eric and hugged him tightly, which resulted in him responding with a groan.

"Careful. Got shot in the chest," he said, muffled against my neck.

"I don't give a damn," I said with a smile, hugging him even tighter. He hugged me back and lifted me into the air with a squeal from me. We laughed and celebrated our victory by cheering and waving the flag into the sky, an orange glow filling the rooftop.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I know I've been gone very long, but now I'm back to continue this story! I don't intend to discontinue, so don't you dare contaminate your mind wuth such thoughts! Without further ado, here is the sixteenth chapter of "Unexpected - Revamped"!**

* * *

**_Ten months ago_**

_I had never felt a more bigger relief in my life, as a severely heavy weight had been lifted off of my heart. A weight I had been carrying for nineteen long, painful years. A weight that was built off of a little boy's blood and tears. A weight that had been buried in my chest since the first crack of the belt on my skin. And now, it was gone. And I couldn't have been more thankful._

_Now, I didn't necessarily have a spring to my step and a beaming smile on my face as I walked the hallways, but I did seem to walk with my shoulders lifted higher, my chest puffed out the slightest, and a small smirk plastered on my face. Not only did I feel more enlightened, but I also felt more determined. I was determined to carry out my duties to Jeanine and to show my strengths to her. I may have acted childish and naive before, but that had all been left behind the moment I let out that first sob in Heath's cell._

_Heath Sutton. I had only paid full attention to his name after the day I confessed to my abuse. I had actually read his file and absorbed the knowledge we had learned of him. He was taken in for public display of hatred to the factions and our way of life. He had been known for various accounts of this act, but being Amity, his leader did not carry out a severe punishment. That is, until Jeanine stepped in. She had convinced the leader of Amity to take him in for rehabilitation and promised her that ''his faith in the factions will replace the hatred and he will be enlightened with this knowledge''. Jeanine had personally gone to Heath's house and taken him in front of his wife. And they hadn't heard from him or Jeanine since._

_The file contained very little information on his personal history or family, which I was yearning to learn. I guess that was the Erudite showing in me. Being that Jeanine wouldn't dare give me any information, I decided to figure out myself._

_I walked down the long hallway to his cell and knocked on the door before letting myself in. He laid on the bed facing the ceiling while his head darted to the door to see my entrance. His lips tilted upwards in the corner to show a small smile._

_"I was wondering when you would come back. I hadn't seen you since...well, you know," he said as he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees with his hands folded. I returned the faint smile as I sat in the chair facing his bed. I copied his stance and let the words fall out._

_"I noticed in your file that there's nothing about your family. And I'm a little curious. I obviously didn't have the best family life and I would just like to hear how a proper family sounds." He stared at me, looking a bit shocked at my request._

_"Wow, um, that was something unexpected. But, I'd still be happy to tell you. After all, you're the only one who will listen," he chuckled, which led the faint smile to appear once again. I smiled lightly as he prepared himself mentally to speak of his family, who he hadn't seen in months._

_"I have two children; a boy and a girl. My boy's name is Johnathan. Transferred to Candor at his ceremony. My wife, my daughter and I went on Visiting Day to see him and-," he suddenly paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "and he wasn't there. One of his friends came up and told us that he had been sent to join the factionless. He didn't tell us what he did or when it happened, just he was sent away." I noticed small tears started to form in his eyes. He hung his head in his hand as tears flowed down his cheeks. _

_"You have no idea what it's like to have your child taken from you," he said, as sobs blurred his speech._

_I wiped the tears that started to well in my eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry." I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and suffering he had went through. Losing a child to the one faction that you despised had to have been terrible for him and his family. Hoping to change the subject off of his son, I tried to move the conversation to his daughter._

_"What about your daughter?" At that, he chuckled and lifted his head. Tear streaks were visible on his cheeks as they scrunched into a smile._

_"My daughter...her name is Alyssa. I still can't believe she's _my daughter_ half the time. She's very tough, though I doubt she knows it." A smile peeked at his cheeks before the same happened to me. "She's kind, smart, very brave. And she's very beautiful. Looks just like her mother." His smile started to fade as his face turned to sadness._

_"She hated the factions, too. And, because of that, she didn't have many friends. I felt guilty about that. She would tell me it's fine, that she only needed her family, but it still felt horrible to see her scowled at and whispered about whenever she took one step out of the house. It was...horrible to see. I knew it bugged her, too. She would come back from school barely holding in her tears. She's only fifteen. A teenager needs friends, you know?"_

_I didn't know. I was the same way at her age. I didn't socialize much because no one ever wanted to talk to the kid who walked into school everyday with a limp or a black eye. They figured I was trying to rustle up a fight with some Dauntless kids, I think. _

_They all knew I would transfer one day. And they were right._

_"I-" his stutter drew me from my thoughts, "I know when she takes her test, she's going to pick whatever result she gets, Amity or not. She just wants to belong. Hell, even if her result is Erudite, she'll go."_

_"Why do I have the feeling this is leading to something?" I asked, feeling uneasy._

_"What I'm saying is...I know it's a lot to ask but...if she transfers to Dauntless...do you think...you could watch over her? I know she'll feel at home and that she belongs, but I don't want to take any chances. __I'm not an idiot, I know I'm not going to leave this place alive. You know it, I know it, we all do. It's just a matter of when. And after I've been dealt with, you'll go back to Dauntless, where you belong. I don't know what you'll do when you get there, but please, try to protect her. I know what kind of people there are there and I don't want anything to happen. This is the one thing I ask of you. I'm not one to beg, but I'm begging you. Please, protect her. Protect my daughter." _

_My jaw had dropped during his speech and I could barely maintain eye contact with Heath. How could _I_...protect the daughter of the prisoner sitting right in front of me? For all I know, she could try to undermine the factions from underneath me...and I would be put responsible for letting a young girl take away the foundation of this city._

_But then, she may just hope to actually find a place here. Like Heath said, she just wanted somewhere to belong. If that was really it...maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

_I took a deep breath and answered, "Alright...if she happens to transfer...I'll look after her. But don't expect me to treat her like she's special. I'll treat her like any other initiate, except I'll keep an eye on her."_

_Heath breathed a huge sigh of relief before embracing me tightly. I hugged him back with the same strength as he buried his face in my shoulder._

_"Thank you...I'm sorry, what's your name again?" he asked as he pulled out of the hug._

_"Eric. My name's Eric."_

* * *

**The mystery is finally solved! Eric is the mystery man who worked for Jeanine. I know, most of you thought it was pretty obvious, but I still wanted a big reveal! i will hopefully update soon with a longer chapter, so don't worry! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
